Ninja Dorks Flailing at Interpersonal Relations
by lulu42
Summary: Yamato-sensei was crazy. There was no way she was going on a date with the Rokudaime. A heartwarming tale of poor social skills, cuddles, and denial. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story has short chapters because it was meant for tumblr; a chapter longer than 1.5k is a good way to torture people on mobile. The series is on-going and has been posted here due to popular request. The title comes from a tumblr tag from mouseymightymarvellous, who is known as MorgannaLeFae here. Please give your praise. She has poetry flowing through her veins.**

* * *

 **ONE**

 **Flail, Ninja Dorks! Flail!**

* * *

Sakura thought she knew the true depths of embarrassment. Due to her timid nature, her childhood was an endless loop of mortification. But not even in her wildest dreams could have imagined this. She scrambled away from the table, sending her chair clattering across the floor. The entire room silenced as they turned to her.

"Yamato-sensei! I don't want to hear this!" Sakura resisted the childish urge to raise her hands to press them against her ears.

"I'm simply saying I could put in a good word for you."

"Guh!" Sakura's mouth was struggling to respond on her behalf, since her brain had abandoned her.

Yamato-sensei stood from his chair, leaving behind money to pay for their tab. "Very well. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Sakura."

Sakura whimpered, nodding her head in substitute as a goodbye.

She watched her sensei leave the restaurant, grateful that everyone else had gone back to minding their own business. She pressed her hand to her chest, certain that the outline of her heart could be seen with every beat. Calming herself, she took one more sip of her ice water, hoping the cool drink would abate flush of her cheeks. It was just as well to forget this dinner ever happened.

Sakura pressed her lips tightly together as she left the restaurant. Everyone her age was starting to pair up, and even her sensei had noticed. As well-meaning as Yamato-sensei was, sometimes his personality skills were lacking. This led to him bribing her with a free dinner, which was actually an expertly laid trap.

Sakura had been in love with Sasuke since she was twelve years old. She loved the way the hair fell around his face; she loved the hidden smile that she could read in his eyes. She loved the elegant way he moved in battle. Her feelings were the same six years later, and Sasuke's handwriting was enough to set off a stampede in her chest.

Two hours ago, Saskue left the village with a knapsack thrown over his shoulder, promising to protect the village from afar. And once more, he refused to take Sakura with him. Even now, six years later, Sakura still loved Sasuke.

But this time around, Sakura wasn't left unconscious on a bench. Instead, she had Yamato-sensei at her side, and she was all too aware of his incredulous look.

"You still love him?" Sensei had asked when Sasuke was little more than a patio umbrella in the distance.

The question more earth shattering than a headline in a newspaper. Yamato-sensei was too sincere, and well-meaning for Sakura to ignore. She was faced with an uncomfortable truth: she loved Sasuke like a movie star crush. Celebrities were loved for their pretty faces, for their accomplishments. Their personalities were molded for the convenience of the fan.

Sakura only shrugged in response to as she watched Sasuke's dot disappear around a bed.

Then her sensei offered to treat her to lunch. It was when Sakura popped the first bit of food in her mouth that Yamato started asking about her love life. Her sensei, one of the most awkward people in existence, offered to set her up on dates.

 _ **Dates.**_

Yamato-sensei had more than one name.

To be fair, most of the names Yamato-sensei had dropped were people Sakura believed were in ANBU. They were unlikely to be intimidated by her strength. It was sort of sweet Yamato-sensei took that in mind. Sakura had answered his invasive questions whil she ordered the most expensive thing on the menu.

Sakura had almost survived her free lunch, when Yamato-sensei dropped the bombshell on her.

"You could always go on a date with the Hokage."

 _Cue Mortification Alley_

Sakura kicked a rock down the road, before opening the gate at her home. She looked over her shoulder to Hokage Mountain, and gave the sixth face a scowl.

* * *

Kakashi scribbled a reminder note to buy some more shampoo as he caught another whiff of the Floral Green. It really was the best if he had his own shampoo separate from the pack. Urushi had already stopped by twice today looking for Pakkun; although Kakashi was certain the dog was teasing him.

The door opened, and Kakashi saw Yamato enter the room.

"A bit late for you," Kakashi said as he added eggplants to his list. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Ah." Yamato raised a hand to rub at his neck. "Sasuke's sendoff went as expected. Nothing to report there."

"Oh? Is there something else you need to mention?" Kakashi bent down to tuck the shopping list into a bag under his desk.

"I want to set you up on a date."

Kakashi sat up, hitting his head against the underside of the desk with a thump loud enough that a squad of ANBU appeared.

"It's fine." Kakashi waved the squad off as he rubbed at the angry spot on the back of his head. Yamato had his hands up, stammering apologies to one of his old teammates. Kakashi leveled his best glare at Yamato when the squad cleared the room. Much to Kakashi's disappointment, Yamato posture grew more defiant.

"Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi could do nothing but gape in silence, stunned by the name. Yes, she was pretty. Yes, she was very powerful. But she was fourteen years his junior. They would have nothing to talk about.

 _You don't need to talk,_ his traitorous libido whispered.

Kakashi coughed into his hand, and tugged at a random stack of papers on his desk, trying to look busy.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yamato. What could we possibly talk about?"

"I'm uncertain. I know she still thinks she is in love with Sasuke; but when I asked what she loved about him… Ah… Kakashi-sempai, I could have sworn she was describing you."

Kakashi felt himself grow hot behind his neck. It was fortunate the Hokage robes covered ninety-eight percent of his body. If he died of embarrassment; they would hopefully attribute it to heat stroke. Unless, Haruno Sakura performed his autopsy. Which was likely since she was the top medic in the village, and he was the Hokage. Then she would discover he died because the idea of dating her made him feel …

…

The idea of dating her refused to fit in his head.

"Anything else to report?" Kakashi said, avoiding the statement with zero subtlety. "If not, you're dismissed."

That night, as Sakura wandering mind rewound the memories of Kakashi as he protected her during the Fourth War. The recollections played like a newsreel; a comfortable feeling of safety pulled her into darkness.

That night, Kakashi was brushing his teeth, minding his own business, when Pakkun strolled in. The pug jumped over the counter top, and retrieved the shampoo Kakashi had used in the morning. The scent pulled up a memory of Sakura; and the fierce look in her eye as she punched Kaguya in the face.

Kakashi spat his toothpaste into the sink, and frowned at it unhappily.

"Dammit, Yamato."

* * *

Sakura woke up in the morning, clutching at the pillow which she had imagined as a lover's arm. The picture of Sasuke next to her bedside did nothing but make her feel lonely. She rose out of bed to open the curtains the Hokage Mountain clear thanks to sunny skies.

This time, when she saw the sixth face carved into the mountain top, she stopped to admire the way his hair fell around his face.

Sakura inhaled sharply.

"Dammit, Yamato-sensei!"


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

 **The Good Anbu**

Kakashi doodled a tree on his paper as he listened to the team's mission. "I'm glad the results of your mission turned out so well." Kakashi was doing an admirable job of not staring at Sakura's legs, focusing his efforts on drawing a small forest on his itinerary.

Sakura, however, was staring at him. Kakashi had been watching her out of the corner of his eye, and he didn't think he had seen her blink in five minutes.

"Hokage-sama, can I speak to you? Uh… now? Privately," Sakura asked when the report was finished.

There was something in her voice that set off warning bells in Kakashi's head. He looked up from his sketches to Sakura; her face was a bright red as she stared at space over his shoulder.

 _Dammit, Yamato._

Kakashi started to draw flames around his forest. "I have some time right now. Does anyone else need anything?" The other two members of the team shook their heads in the negative, departing with a bow. Kakashi gestured for Sakura to sit on the chair next to his desk, hoping it was a business matter. "What are your concerns?"

Sakura opened her mouth, then shut it, then opened it once more, but all that came from her mouth was a whine. Kakashi heard a similar sound back when Pakkun was a puppy.

" _Ah._ I see. Not business." Rules and expectations had been etched in Kakashi's bones; good manners required him to pour her a cup of tea. He reached to for the tea Shizune had brought in right before Sakura's team had delivered their mission report. "You must have had a conversation with Yamato like mine."

Sakura eyed the cup of tea Kakashi placed before her. "Yes. I…you… Oh, never mind! Forget I even brought it up. It's silly."

Kakashi was all for agreeing with her. The idea of the two of them dating was completely ridiculous, and he was glad that they were on the same page. He sat back down at his desk, pulling the paperwork to hide his doodles under his left hand.

"I mean, I'm certain you're not like Sasuke-kun, at all." Sakura lifted the cup of tea to her lips.

 _Excuse her?_

Kakashi crumpled the page in his hand into a ball. Of course, he wasn't like Sasuke. Kakashi was dedicated to his village, while Sasuke was loyal to a handful of people in the village. Kakashi was insulted that Sakura was comparing two of them. He probably could deal with being compared to anyone else, even a civilian.

 _Of course, Kakashi was_ _**better**_ _than Sasuke._

Now that Kakashi thought of it more, maybe he should go on a few dates with Sakura. The girl was clever, and yet, she hung her entire existence on a boy who was a master of selfishness. It was possible, in the near future; Sasuke would take Sakura away with him. Konoha would be left without their top medic for an undetermined amount of time. What if she left Konoha for years? The best thing for the village's future was to attach her to someone else as quickly as possible

Kakashi could be a good soldier and bite the kunai for the cause; a little wining and dining couldn't hurt. If Sakura ended up too attached; he would take care to let her down gently. The worst case scenario would only prove that Yamato was a terrible matchmaker.

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't try," Kakashi said.

Sakura froze, her eyes wide as lowered the cup of tea back on the desk. "Seriously?"

Kakashi shrugged, causing the high collar of his Hokage robes to press against his ear lobes. He resisted the urge to scratch at the ticklish feeling.

"Why not? Yamato will stop trying to bring us together." Kakashi ran his hands through his hair, fluffing up in a subtle attempt to draw Sakura's attention. His hair was one of this top features, drunk women at bars always tried to touch it. "I miss the times when Yamato used to hang on my every word. I think your team's attitude rubbed off on him. He's so cheeky now."

"Yeah, but dating you would be weird." Sakura raised a hand to point at the ceremonial hat resting on a shelf behind him. "You're Hokage!"

"I've only been Hokage for a few months. It's weird for me too." He rubbed a hand along his chin. "We could start off small, maybe just a drink?"

Sakura hesitated, her hands playing with the empty cup. A blush bloomed across her cheeks as she nibbled at her lip. "I'm not old enough to drink at bars yet."

OH SHIT.

 _How old was this girl again?_

Sakura had to be old enough; Yamato wouldn't have brought up her name otherwise. He was far too reserved to recommend a scandalous relationship. Kakashi recalled the few personal facts he knew about her. Sakura was in the same class as Naruto, and he was eighteen. So Sakura was either eighteen or she was about to turn nineteen.

Kakashi was beginning to doubt his resolve. He didn't know if he had in him to date an eighteen-year-old. She probably had hopes and dreams for the future. Kakashi had the heavy weight of his predecessors resting on his shoulders. He already knew that he would end up the worst Hokage in history.

Fuck it. Time to go for broke.

"If you don't want to date, we could just have sex. I—"

"COFFEE WOULD BE WONDERFUL, THANK YOU!" The tea cup shattered in Sakura's hands as she jumped up from her chair. "There's a coffee place by the market; it's next to the big tree. I'll meet you there Saturday morning at seven!" The words tumbled out of her mouth with alarming speed.

Sakura tossed the remains for the tea cup in the trash bin. "I apologize about your cup. I'll see you in a few days." She scrambled out of the room, pulling the door shut as she exited.

Kakashi blinked, overwhelmed by Sakura's abrupt departure. ANBU regulations forbade coffee after research showed caffine addiction made ninja more vulnerable during missions. Kakashi had never picked up the habit after he had left ANBU; he had been on the winning side of too many morning battles to risk it. Now, he managed to secure a date with Sakura at a coffee shop. He wasn't certain how to feel about that yet.

The door slammed open as Sakura reentered the room. Kakashi could see his ANBU guard hovering in the hall, uncertain of whether to intervene due to her loud entrance.

"I look forward to seeing you out of your uniform." Sakura eyes widened in horror, as her brain caught up with her mouth. Kakashi felt his face heat up in secondhand embarrassment even as he heard Panther's guffaws in the hallway.

"Oh my god!" Sakura spun to point a finger at Panther. "That's not what I meant! I don't want him naked!" She turned back to Kakashi, clenching his fists. "I meant, please wear something other than your uniform. Yeah." She gave a small bow. "I'll see you then."

Kakashi sank his head in his hands as Panther shut the door for him. Kakashi thought of his closet full of uniforms and three outfits he wore for funerals.

How did Kakashi feel about his date with Sakura?

Regret.

 _He had to go clothes shopping._

Oh, the things Kakashi did for his village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

 **Kappa Nappa Sigh**

This was a mistake.

When this agonizing experience was over, Kakashi was going to assign Yamato to one of the most unpleasant missions possible.

Well, maybe not. Kakashi could be sadistic, but there was no way he would ever assign Yamato to follow Orochimaru.

Kakashi twiddled his thumbs as he stared at the girl across from him.

"I like your shirt," Sakura said.

"Thank you." Kakashi plucked at his clothing, keenly aware of the fabric on his skin. It had been a long time since he wore civilian clothing. He was accustomed to the tight feeling of his netted shirt or the stretch of lycra. But he couldn't very well show up to a date wearing his Hokage robes.

Not that this was a date.

This was agony.

Kakashi and Sakura sat in silence for another five minutes.

"So, you don't drink coffee."

"No." Kakashi looked at the bizarre drink in Sakura's hand. "Although, it appears you don't either. "

"What's wrong with my drink?" Sakura frowned as she raised her cup.

"It's not really coffee," Kakashi said as Sakura moved to take a drink. "It's more like a dessert. "

Kakashi watched Sakura's cheeks hollow slightly as she drank from her straw, and watched her mouth part to lick at her lips.

Kakashi should have tried harder getting her into his bed.

"It's called a Kappaccino and it is delicious." Sakura tugged the drink to her chest as she wrinkled her nose at his cup. " _You bought_ _milk_."

"Milk is delicious, and it keeps your bones healthy." _What was wrong with milk?_

For the fifteenth time in ten minutes Kakashi regretted his decision to meet up with Sakura. They were both close to Yamato, but the only history they shared was the final battle of The Fourth War.

Still, Kakashi had some awful assignments in his past. He once had to sleep in a bear carcass to stay warm during an unexpected snow storm. A terrible coffee date was a breeze compared to _that_ mission.

"Milk is boring," Sakura whined. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're secretly boring aren't you?"

Kakashi gaped at her. He had been all over the world. He had mastered a thousand jutsu. He had come back to life and _regrew an eyeball._ If anything, he had had too much excitement in his life.

Sakura reached around her freak drink to give him a pat on the arm. "It's okay, I'm boring too." She looked down at the table. "There's so much work to do at the hospital, and since Tsunade and Shizune left my workload has increased. I don't have time to get out much."

To Kakashi's dismay, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I was actually looking forward to this." Sakura's lip quivered before she sank her head into her arms.

Kakashi clenched his hand in frustration.

 _Bear. Carcass._

"There, there." Kakashi reached across the table to ruffle her hair. Some of the whip cream from her drink ended up on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I guess this was a mistake," Sakura mumbled.

"I agree." Kakashi was grateful his was going to escape soon. "I'm afraid I've never been very good at dating. I probably should have warned you."

Kakashi noticed some of the customers were trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, including an Aburame who sent a line of kikaichu in their direction. Kakashi preferred to keep his humiliation between him and his ANBU. "Maybe we should get out of here, and take a walk."

"That sounds nice." Sakura raised her head, and pressed a napkin to her eyes to wipe away her tears.

Kakashi led her out of the coffee shop, taking a deep breath of air once they stepped out outside. Even through his mask, he could still smell the coffee oil which clung to his hair. He wanted to shower it off as possible.

Kakashi just had to play nice for a little while longer.

Sakura was already ahead of him. Her face was still a bit blotchy from crying, but there was something familiar about the way which she was walking that Kakashi to do a double take. It took him a minute, and when the realization hit, Kakashi began to feel very uncomfortable.

Exhaustion had crawled into every nerve of Sakura's body until she was one big slump.

Dimly, Kakashi could remember his time in ANBU when there weren't enough Jonin to go around. The Third Hokage kept pilling on assignments back-to-back with barely a breath in between.

Was he doing the same to her?

Kakashi didn't have to think about it too hard. Of course he was.

Observing Sakura on their walk to the training grounds, the signs became more clear. She could have used a trip to the hair stylist, a stark contrast to her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. She was holding on to her drink a like a lifeline, the same coffee dependency which Kakashi sought to avoid. Sakura said been looking forward to their date. Kakashi had prepared by purchasing an entire wardrobe, but didn't iron her clothes. _She hadn't had the time._

Sakura didn't need a date.

 _She needed a vacation._

Unfortunately, Tsunade wasn't due to return to the village for a few more months. Kakashi knew the village was in the middle of a baby boom. That gave the staff less time for training, which left Sakura bearing the brunt of responsibility.

Kakashi knew how to help her. He didn't know if he could say the words aloud.

A few minutes later, they reached training ground five, and by then Kakashi's hand had grown clammy. He jammed his hands inside his pocket to feel for the familiar spine of _Icha Icha Tactics for comfort. Unfortunately, his_ heinous civilian clothing lacked pockets large enough. Sakura sat upon a tree stump, taking another sip of her coffee dessert. Kakashi looked down at her, feeling the need to stand to hide his nerves. It was best to get this over with.

"Do you want to take a nap with me?"

Sakura sputtered, coughing into her hand as her coffee fell on the ground. She looked up at him. "What?"

"I usually take a nap now, and you look like you could use one." To Kakashi's relief, his voice sounded normal. "Naps are part of my daily routine. I could show you some excellent places if you would like."

Sakura continued to stare at him with her mouth open. Kakashi could feel his face heat up.

Sakura raised a shaky hand to point in his direction. "Are you asking… are asking me to cuddle with you?"

"No." _**Yes**_ _._ "I usually take a nap with my ninken, but I thought…" Kakashi's voice became strangled. It was time to change the subject. "You seem a little stressed."

" _Oh my god._ " Sakura raised her hands to press them against her cheeks. "I can't believe the Hokage is asking me to cuddle with him."

Kakashi wanted to melt. "Never mind." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

Kakashi paused when he felt her hand touch his elbow.

Sakura was blushing again. "I didn't say, ' _No_.'" She looked up at Kakashi, her eyes bright for the first time since he saw her.

The tension in Kakashi uncoiled, and he gave a sigh of relief. Dating Sakura might have been a terrible idea, but there was still a way to salvage the day.

Naps were always a great idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

 **A Dozen Strong**

When Pain attacked the village three years ago, he killed hundreds of people and destroyed every home. It if weren't for Naruto, that might have been the end of Konoha. Because of Naruto, everyone in the village was saved, and all that was left was to rebuild. Sometimes the attack didn't feel real, like the entire village had suffered some sort of mass hallucination caused by bad mushrooms

Konoha had got back on its feet quickly because of Yamato-sensei. Sakura could still remember the heavy bags under his eyes has he rebuilt half of the village using his mokuton. Sakura had been very worried about him at the time; it wasn't fair that he bore the terrible responsibility. Yamato-sensei complained of how tired he was, but it didn't stop him from continuing. Sakura always admired how her sensei gave everything to the village, no matter what.

Standing in the Hokage's bedroom, Sakura was reminded that, yes, Pain had attacked the village.

One of the results the village's destruction was a high demand for good. Three years later, the price for a humble chair was still astronomical. Bedroom sets like the one Hatake Kakashi owned could be entire years' worth of pay.

"Are you planning on standing in the doorway the entire day?"

"N-no," Sakura replied, as she stared at the comforter. "I can't even remember the last time I saw a bed. Everyone I know owns a futon." Sakura counted the pillows.

Twelve.

 _Who needed twelve pillows?_

'Single people,' Sakura thought enviously, "single people with enormous beds.'

"You don't need to be shy," Kakashi said.

Sakura swallowed. Was his voice always that deep?

"We're just napping," she stated in a firm voice. "No funny stuff." Sakura wasn't certain if she was telling him or convincing herself.

"Of course." Kakashi was already tugging at the edge of the blanket to pull it back. He gave a sweep of his arm in invitation. "If it was anything more than that, I would like more time than what we have."

The insides of Sakura gave a funny twist. She didn't know Kakashi very well, but he was so blasé about sex. Was that normal? Was it because he was older and worldlier? Or was as it because she was still hung up on Sasuke and everyone else had moved on?

Maybe it _was_ just her. After all, Ino was in a great relationship with Sai of all people. He still had trouble _smiling_ normally.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura approached the bed, her toes curling as she felt the soft weave of the rug beneath her feet. Kakashi didn't have very many knickknacks and furniture, but the stuff in his bedroom was downright luxurious. Sakura tried not to seem too eager to throw herself into the mountain of pillows.

Kakashi's hand looped around her elbow as she passed him, stopping her progress.

"I think we have a problem," he said as he pulled her close, his head dipping down to her neck. Sakura back straightened in tension when his hair brushed against the side of her face. "It's too much for me."

 _Oh my god, was he sniffing her!?_

"The smell of coffee is all over your clothing." Kakashi plucked at the collar of her shirt, oblivious to Sakura's turmoil. "I'm not letting you in my bed like that. You need to change."

Sakura spun around, batting away his hand to hide the eruption of butterflies in her belly. "I'm not going all the way home; I live on the other side of the village, and it was your idea to come here!"

Kakashi sighed. "I wasn't going to send you home. You can borrow some of my clothing." He went to the closet and pulled out a shirt and pair of boxers, then directed her to the bathroom with a firm push.

Sakura flung off her shirt when she shut the bathroom door behind her. She should be working at the hospital right now, saving lives or doing some other cool shit. The only reason she doing this stupid napping thing was because the Hokage asked her. His blush coupled with his civilian clothing made him seem so normal, and Sakura wanted to salvage something out of their failed date. Yeah, Kakashi was attractive, but they obviously didn't work as a couple, but they could be friends.

Sakura rubbed at her tense shoulders. It was sort of sweet that Kakashi noticed how tired she was.

Sakura yanked the shirt over her head, and slipped on the pair boxers. She smoothed out her hair, and reached for the doorknob, then paused when she saw her reflection. One of her hands rose to her mouth, when she noticed the boxer shorts were completely hidden underneath the shirt.

Sakura pulled at the edge of the shirt, to confirm, yes, she was wearing more than just her underwear.

Oh god.

She was wearing _Kakashi's_ underwear.

That funny feeling inside Sakura returned with double the force.

Naruto had let her wear his shirts before, and Sakura had woken up to his face pressed against her shoulder more than once She didn't think anything about it, her relationship with Naruto was definitely akin to a sibling. But this _, this didn't feel platonic at all._

Sakura tugged down at the edge of borrowed shirt.

Kakashi was _so tall._

Sakura's mind whirled. _What was she doing?!_ What if people found out she was sleeping with her Hokage? Was this scandalous? Sakura never thought of herself as a scandalous person. But then again, she wasn't sleeping with Kakashi; she was going to just nap with him. Was that worse? Would Ino laugh at her face when she found out Sakura was set up by her sensei, and she failed a coffee date of all things. Never mind those thoughts; there was more immediate business at hand. Kakashi had fantastic hair, and that scar on his left eye was the sort of thing written on the heroes of some of Sakura's favorite manga. And Kakashi was attracted to her, if not he wouldn't have offered to—

"Sakura?"

Sakura jolted at the interruption. "Yes?"

"You've been in there for ten minutes." Kakashi gave a tap on the door. "The bed is more comfortable than the bathroom floor."

Sakura was going to die. She was going to die from sheer embarrassment because over thinking everything. Sakura thought Yamato-sensei had beaten that habit out of her when she was a genin.

Steeling her nerves, Sakura flung open the bathroom, an overly bright smile on her lips. "Sorry, I was just thinking about a patient." She headed to the bedroom, leaving him behind in the hallway, afraid of succumbing to her tumultuous thoughts. Sakura marched right into bed, aware of Kakashi's presence behind her.

The effect was immediate. The pillows, the mattress, the blanket at her waist, it all came together to welcome her in an embrace. Sakura let out a moan, arching her back to stretch and enjoy the feeling. The mattress was still firm under the pressure, yielding just enough to be comfortable.

"This is amazing," Sakura said to Kakashi as her hand reached out to pull one of the pillows to her chest. "I'm surprised you even make it to the office to do any work." She rolled on her side, wiggling her body to test how it felt in that position.

Sakura gave a happy sigh. Still amazing.

Much to Sakura's surprise, the comforter was pulled up around her, coming up to rest just beneath her chin. Kakashi hand rested on her arm as she felt the mattress give under his weight. His arm slid down to wrap around her torso as he embraced her from behind to spoon her. One of his legs swung on top of Sakura's, and if it weren't for the comforter between the two of them, she would be feeling way more of him than she was ready for.

They were definitely cuddling, but it wasn't weird. Instead, a content feeling of peace swept over Sakura as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Fuck, this bed was amazing.

"I like your shampoo," Kakashi murmured into her ear.

"I like you," Sakura replied as she fell asleep.

Kakashi's pulled his arm away from her in surprise.

 _Oh no._


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

 **Stay Sober, Yamato**

Sakura groaned as exited the operation room; her shoulder was aching after three back-to-back surgeries. Finally, she was going to have two glorious days off after working ten days in a row. Her previous weekend was interrupted by an unexpected strain of colds. that knocked out some of the hospital staff as well. She was looking forward to a sleeping in, stopping at that cafe Ino had mentioned last month, a long bath, and a pedicure.

Sakura had spent the past two days sleeping in the corner chair in her office between surgeries. She kept a pair of spare uniforms in her office, and had changed into them when she was a little too ripe.

Tucking her dirty laundry in her overnight bag, Sakura flicked the light switch off, and then exited the office. She pulled the strap of the bag over her shoulder, and waved goodbye to a medic standing at the front desk. Once outside, Sakura took a deep breath of the outside air, the first in over seventy-two hours.

The night was cool, with a touch of humidity in the air. They were due for a storm soon. Sakura prayed that it would come in the night when she would be home, dead to the world underneath her blankets. Deciding to take the scenic route, Sakura skipped her usual walk home from the rooftops. She headed west, navigating through the restaurants towards the river.

The pedestrian traffic was light as most of the villagers were already home or having a late dinner. Sakura noted the restaurants were almost empty; in another hour they would close. Sakura was tempted to stop more than once, the smell of food causing to make her mouth to water. But if she went inside, it was possible she would be recognized, and she would be asked to join a table, or trapped in small talk. Eating her sad leftovers in her refrigerator was a better choice. She could always get something tomorrow after she had her pedicure, when she was looking cute.

Sakura rounded the corner to stop in her tracks as Yamato-sensei and Kakashi emerged from the bar. Desperate to hide, she looked for an escape route: a garbage can she could stand behind or a pedestrian! _There had to be somewhere—_

"Saaaaakura!" Yamato-sensei was leaning heavily on Kakashi, beckoning for her with his free arm. "Come 'ere!"

It was her luck that Yamato-sensei was drunk. Resigned to her fate, Sakura made her way over to the pair. She gave a polite smile in Kakashi's direction, but she noticed he was avoiding her gaze. He was staring at a poster for a business which had shut down six months ago.

Yamato jabbed Kakashi in the stomach with an elbow. "Hey, hey, Kakshi-Hokage-sempai-sama, ish your girlfriend." Yamato puckered his lips like a fish, miming a kissing motion.

Sakura felt her face heat up; the urge to flee practically choking her. The only thing that kept her rooted to the spot was Kakashi's reaction; she marveled as his face turned bright red. At least she wasn't the only one embarrassed.

Sakura hadn't spoken to Kakashi since their failed date. She had awoken from her nap in his bed three hours later, the apartment empty. A note pinned to the bedroom explained he went to his office, but he hadn't wanted to wake her. He had signed it with a doodle, asking her to lock the door behind her. She had done as he requested, resisting the urge to snoop in his apartment after his courtesy.

Had something happened? Had she mumbled something in her sleep? Sakura gripped the strap on her bag as she remembered some of the vivid dreams she had about Sasuke.

"I know the two of you would hit it offff," Yamato said, his head bobbing emphatically. "Kakushi only likes women if he can die with hish head between her thighs."

The strap of Sakura's overnight snapped in her hands.

 _What?_!

Kakashi made a miserable noise as her belongings fell to the ground.

"And you!" Yamato pointed dramatically at Sakura, with the conviction that only a drunk could have. "You should be lucky. Sempai Hokage is really attracting." He began to tug at Kakashi's vest to raise it up. "Show her your abs!" Yamato insisted when Kakashi tried to pull away

Sakura forgot all about her embarrassment as her eyes dropped down to stare at Kakashi's torso, curiosity taking hold of her. She could use a pick me up after the week she had. , Kakashi was far more sober than her sensei, and defended any attempts to unclothe him. What a shame.

Sighing, Yamato sensei turned back to Sakura. "I'm going to go." He pointed both hand to in the direction where Sakura had rounded the corner. "I'm sure you want some alooooone time," Yamato said. A group of people emerging from the bar stopped to stare in their direction.

Sakura watched her sensei stumble off, and then turned back to Kakashi. He was civilian clothes again, sticking with dark colors that only serve to emphasize his striking hair color. "Hello."

"Yo," Kakashi responded, scratching at his chin before tucking his hands into his pockets. "Ah, do you need help with that?" He pointed at her feet. Sakura had torn a hole in her bag and now her dirty laundry was scattered on the street. Thanks to the streetlight a few meters away from her, he had the prefect view of underwear.

Mortified, Sakura scrambled to gather her things; stuffing what she could in her bag. She adjusted the overnight bag in her arms to keep her belongings inside.

"Shove your tongue down her throat!" catcalled a member of their audience.

Kakashi turned to the side to see who spoke. The group flinched in unison when they recognized their Hokage. They scattered post-haste, one of them dropping his take-out box in the street.

Kakashi turned back to her. They stared at each other.

"Do you…uh… I'll walk you home." Kakashi coughed in his hand.

"Thank you," Sakura replied, using the good manners she had learned from a dozen romance novels. "I would like that."

They walked to her apartment in silence. Sakura chewed her lip the entire journey, trying to think of a topic to bring up. Too tired to think of anything engaging, she settled at looking up at her companion. Her eyes trailed up his shoulder to view his left profile. Sakura's hands curled slightly at the thought of brushing his hair away to trace the scar on his face. She felt the bag give slightly under her grip, and relaxed her hand before she ruined it completely.

When she was training under Tsunade, Kakashi's medical file had caught her eyes because of its size. Her interest grew when she found out it only contained the previous five years. Tsunade had removed it from her hands, claiming Sakura lacked the clearance level to study it. Now there was nothing stopping her, and she could find out more about him from his medical file.

They were crossing the river now, and her apartment was in sight. A person was waving at them, and Sakura's heart sank as when she recognized the voice.

"Sakura, thank goodness I found you!"

The medic who had waved goodbye to Sakura from the hospital had beaten her home, taking to the rooftops. Sakura could feel her day off slipping through her fingers as she took in the nurse's tense face.

"What's wrong?"

"A team went on a mission to Kusa and they all came back poisoned. I have three ninja vomiting and dry heaving all over my lobby and—Oh! Good evening, Hokage-sama." The medic's eyes darted between the two of them, furrowing her brow in confusion

"I'll be right there," Sakura replied. The plants in Kusagakure made for tricky poisons. Shizune was out of the country and there weren't many people who had the skill to make an antidote.

The medic nodded, gave a quick bow to Kakashi, and then jumped to the rooftop to return to the hospital.

Thunder sounded in the distance.

"I didn't even make it to the front door," Sakura whispered, looking at the steps to her apartment as she clutched her ruined bag. She blinked rapidly, tears of exhaustion forming in the corner of her eyes. Sleeping in her office chair for another night was an unpleasant thought.

Sakura stiffened when as a hand was placed on her back.

"There, there." Kakashi gave a pat on between her shoulder blades. He was tempted to rub her back to comfort her, but he had been accused of treating people like his ninken more than once. "Do you want me to take your bag home so you can go back to the hospital?"

"Would you?" A look of astonishment crossed Sakura's face. She tugged at her uniform, rubbing her hand at some unidentifiable stain. "I could use a change of clothes too. That is, if you don't mind?"

Kakashi was already reaching for the bundle in her arms. "Which one is it?"

"Fourth floor, apartment F." Sakura wrung her hands anxiously before giving a small bow. "Thank you."

Kakashi watched her leave before leaping up to the four story landing. He found the key to her apartment in her things, tucked in the pages of a hentai manga with two men on the cover. He thumbed through the pages in curiosity, raising an eyebrow when he came to a particular page.

 _Sakura was interested in that?_

Filling that knowledge away, he returned the book in the bag, he returned to his mission.

Sakura's apartment was small, with a single chair next to a kitchen counter for seating. Kakashi found a change of clothes in chest of drawers, and then placed everything in a spare sealing scroll he had in his pocket. He left the dirty clothes by the laundry basket, and then left the apartment.

On his way to the hospital, he thought of Sakura's commit to the village, the hospital, and her co-workers. She had returned to work quickly, ignoring her need for a day off.

And Sakura liked him. But as what? As a ninja? A Hokage?

 _A man?_

A blush rose to Kakashi's face as he remembered Sakura's happy sigh of contentment when she was in his bed.

She liked him.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

 **The Agreement**

The vomiting would not end.

As advertised, the team that came back from Kusa had made a mess of the front lobby. The guests who were coming in the front doors ended up adding their own sickness because of the smell. The staff had closed the main lobby, sending everyone to a side entrance while the entrance aired out.

Exhaustion was the source of Sakura's stress. She was responsible for the antidote preparation for the next twelve hours.

Peeling the gloves off of her hands, Sakura exited the lab to head back to her office. She opened the door to her office, pausing when she saw Kakashi at her desk, his feet propped up on her office chair as he read a book. She jolted when she recognized the cover as a particularly saucy hentai Ino had lent her.

 _"What are you doing!?"_

"I found it on your shelf and I was curious," Kakashi replied as he turned another page. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the left. "Huh."

Oh no, was he on page fifty-six?

Kakashi's head tilted to the right.

He was definitely on page fifty-six.

Sakura's pouted. She could not avoid embarrassing herself around this man.

Kakashi snapped the book shut and set his feet back down on the floor. "As interesting as this is, that's not why I'm here." He removed a scroll from his pocket and placed it on her desk. "I picked up some fresh clothing, but I have something else I want to discuss. Do you have moment?"

"I do," Sakura said warily as she closed the door behind her. She wasn't certain if she could handle the mental stress that came with any conversation with Kakashi. Their relationship was a strange sort of limbo and she never knew what was going to happen.

Kakashi pointed to her office chair. "I can tell you've been sleeping in the hospital and I don't like it. I went to the office and requested to see your time sheet. Sakura, you haven't been home in days, but you're still _in_ the village. Is everyone else working these sorts of hours?"

Oh, this felt in awful like the argument that Ino gave her a couple of weeks ago when they went out for tea. And it sounded like her mother last month. They didn't understand the pressure Sakura was under. But Kakashi was Hokage. Surely he of all people should understand! Irritation bubbled under Sakura's skin.

"We've been short staffed because of the baby boom. I don't know why everyone in the village thinks right now is the best time to have a kid, but it won't stop! Some of the doctors are delivering three babies a day to keep up because everyone's pregnant!" Sakura threw up her hands in the air. "Those doctors are delivering babies, so I have less staff for other operations. Next month a class of genin medic will pass their initial training and it will help. But until then, I have to keep going."

Kakashi stood to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. "I don't want you to burn yourself out."

Sakura was at the top of her class for a reason, she could hear the message behind his statement. He thought she couldn't handle the responsibility. She clenched her fist, ready for a fight. "Well, there _is_ no one else. Only a handful of medics that have the skill to do some of the more invasive procedures and we're _all_ busy."

"Sakura, I've been in your shoes. Everyone thinks that things are easy once the war is done, but it's more complicated than that. It's double the work with half the staff. I have no doubt that you have the skill it takes to get things done. I just..." Here Kakashi paused, and shifted in place. He raised his hand to his hair and ruffled it, sliding his hand down the back of his neck.

The fight went out of Sakura as she watched him fidget.

Kakashi looked down at his hands as he began to twiddle his thumbs. "The nap? Did it help?"

Sakura stepped back, thrown by the change of subject. "Oh, yes. I mean, your bed is really comfortable. I never thanked you." She tugged at the hem of her shirt, once again aware of her need to change outfits.

"Would you like to sleep in it more often?" Kakashi was avoiding her gaze as he asked her; staring at frog statue Naruto had gifted her.

"I don't... uh... what?"

He cleared his throat.

"An office chair isn't the best place the get some rest. If I have to bribe my best medic by offering her my bed then I'm going to do it." He clicked his mouth shut, and Sakura caught the slightest shade of pink creeping up his cheeks.

"You're offering me your bed to sleep in," Sakura repeated dumbly as her brain struggled to wrap around it.

 _What a weird thing to offer._

"How does this work?" Sakura asked cautiously. She had no idea what was the appropriate bed-borrowing protocol. "Is it once a week, or at a certain time?"

"Anytime," Kakashi replied, facing her now that he knew she was open to his suggestion. "You can have access whenever you want." His eyes darted down to the stain on the front of her shirt. "You can have free use of the bathroom if you want too."

Sakura should have been mad. _Should._ But all Sakura could remember was the one time Tsunade let her use the bathroom three years ago.

 _The bathtub had jets_.

Sakura would be able to soak and relax in peace without any nosy villagers. The last time she went to the public baths, Sakura's neighbor forced her to examine a weird mole. She usually stayed at the hospital because going back to her home wasn't worth the effort. Her apartment was a good twenty minutes away by rooftop, a route she could only take at night. Rooftops were reserved for couriers and other on-duty ninja during the day. The Hokage Tower was very convenient for her, location wise. Plus, Kakashi's amazing bed had fixed her posture and cleared her skin the last time she slept in it.

This offer, as weird as it was, was actually appealing.

"Okay," Sakura agreed, "but only for a month."

 _ **Three Months Later…**_

Kakashi awoke when he felt the familiar presence of Sakura's chakra enter his home. A moment later, the bedroom door clicked open and she entered the room.

"Again?" He teased her. "Don't you have your own home?"

"I tried sleeping there," Sakura replied. "It wasn't the same. Maybe I need to buy a few extra pillows. Not all of us have twelve like you."

Kakashi felt the bed dip as she climbed into bed to join him. The light fragrance of the soap she showered filled the air. It was a better than the harsh smell of disinfectant when she came straight from the hospital.

"Shall I buy you some?" Kakashi remained on his back, his eyes closed even as he felt her grow closer.

"If you want," she said. The back of her hand smacked him in the face, and a she gave a quiet laugh. "Sorry."

Kakashi rubbed at his stinging nose. "Sakura, this bed is enormous. Why do you always sleep as close to me when you have all that extra space to stretch?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I'm sleeping."

Kakashi opened his eyes to take a peek at her. She was looking down at him, her head propped up on her elbow and a smile on her lips. He wanted to kiss her, and she was close enough that he could reach for her right now to do it.

His hand was halfway to his face to tug down his mask when Sakura gave an enormous yawn.

"Oh, I'm so tired! I have a surgery at six o'clock tomorrow morning too. Goodnight, Kakashi."

Sakura rolled over to her side, her back to him.

"Goodnight, Sakura," Kakashi responded, ignoring the strange disappointment inside of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

 **Early Morning Surprises**

Sakura awoke gradually, coming to awareness even as she buried her face into her pillow. She could hear the low snores of Bull at her feet, and looked down to see him curled up at the bottom of the bed with Akino. Sakura sat up when she noticed the other side of the bed was already made. Kakashi was usually up early, but she could usually hear him making breakfast when her alarm went off. But this morning Sakura couldn't hear anything other the dogs at her feet. Sakura scrambled across the small wall of pillows at her side to reach for the alarm clock.

 _Oh, it was still early._

Frowning, she set the clock back on the lampstand. She squeaked as something wet touched the bottom of her foot, jerking away from the sensation. She stuck her tongue out at Akino, who huffed in laughter before shutting his eyes to continue to doze.

Sakura climbed out of bed, tucking her hair behind her ear and throwing on a robe. Her toes curled into the plush material of the rug under her feet as she padded across the room, giving a poke to Akino as she passed. Stepping into the hallway, she saw the light to the living room was still on, but the smell of cooking food was notably absent.

Concerned, she continued down the hallway, pausing when she came to the bathroom. The door was ajar, but Sakura didn't smell Kakashi's shampoo. Taking a peek inside the bathroom, she noticed the shower door was still dry. Frowning to herself, she continued to the living room. She found Kakashi sleeping on the floor, leaning against the seat of a chair. The living room was a mess of paperwork, some stacks tall enough to reach up to her shoulders.

Sakura had crept into the Hokage tower the previous night by using one of the windows, slipping into the bed. She had a busy day planned and she needed all the sleep she could get.

Now she felt guilty about it. While she had relaxed in his bed, he had fallen asleep in the living room. Raising her chakra level to wake him, she saw Kakashi stir, then wince as he raised his hand to rub at this neck.

"Good morning," she said, crossing her arms chest so she wouldn't fidget. "You didn't come to bed last night."

Kakashi grunted in response.

Sakura watched as Kakashi raised his arms up above his head to stretch, his body clicking as everything popped into place. Kakashi was an early riser and the slightest movement from her would cause him to awaken. She had never been the first up until this morning. Uncomfortable with watching him, she turned towards the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"What time is it?" Kakashi asked when she returned with the cup in hand. His voice was still raspy; a deeper timbre that she was unfamiliar to her ears and it went straight to her insides. She handed him the cup of water over the wall of paperwork, and then tugged the robe around her tighter.

"It's just past six in the morning." Sakura pushed one of the stacks of paper around with her toe. Kakashi had turned his back to her as he drank from the cup of water. "What happened?"

Kakashi raised his hand to tug his mask back up and turned to her once more. "I was working and I summoned a few Kage Bunshin to lighten the load." He raised his hand to rub along his chin. "I worked pretty late last night and when they dispersed, I was unprepared for how tired I would be. It's been a while since I've made more than one."

Sakura's eyes darted down to the paperwork on the floor before narrowing her eyes at him. "You made five!?"

Kakashi nodded. "I overestimated how long I was working. I went out immediately after they dispersed."

Sakura climbed over the stack of papers to stand in front of him. "Do you know how many people I have to treat at the hospital because they don't know their limits? Naruto goes around making Kage Bunshin for every little thing, so everyone and their uncle thinks there's nothing to it. Aren't you supposed to know better?" She gave a poke to his belly, and Kakashi giggled.

Sakura gaped at him in surprise.

Her fingers twitched.

 _Poke_

"Stop it," Kakashi said, swatting her hand away even as his shoulders shook with laughter.

A smile growing on her face, Sakura responded by ignoring his request and attacked on both of his sides. To her delight, Kakashi giggled more, even as he gripped her wrists to try to stop her.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Sakura was much stronger and went all in for a full tickle attack.

Kakashi responded by grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing the both of them by the couch, maneuvering the both of them so he ended up straddling her. "I'm a grown man, Sakura. I'm not going to participate in a tickle fight." His hair was even more disheveled than usual, the mask on his face slightly askew so the bridge of his nose was barely covered.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "That's what you think." She pushed against his hands where he had pinned them above her head. "You're pretty weak compared to me." Sakura snapped forward to head-butt him, and then used his surprise to wrap her newly freed arms around his torso. She forced the both of them to fall off of the couch. He landed beneath her, paperwork scattering everywhere. Sakura slipped her hands under his shirt, her fingers aiming for those vulnerable spots she had discovered during countless exams.

Kakashi gasped for breath, his dainty giggles morphing into laughter even as he squirmed away from her touch.

" _Ahem."_

Sakura froze, making eye contact with Kakashi, who looked just as horrified as she felt. Slowly, she turned her head to face the newcomer in doorway, and then broke out in a cold sweat when her fears were confirmed.

Tsunade's smirk promised for a very _long_ day.


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

 **Mid-day Surprises**

* * *

The cup in Sakura's hand shattered. "No! I—Shishou!"

The few patrons who were at the restaurant turned to look in their direction. The owner came out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face, only to pale when he recognized the perpetrator. Sakura watched him as he ducked back into the kitchen.

"Oh? So did I just imagine you stripping Kakashi on the floor?"

Sakura was avoiding Tsunade's gaze by healing the small cut in her hand, but her master's tone was just a little too smug.

"I was not stripping him! It was a tickle attack and his shirt was in the way!" Even to Sakura's own ears, the excuse sounded lame.

"Sakura, Kakashi is a grown man. He's not going to participate in a tickle fight." Tsunade stopped speaking as a server came to replace the cup that Sakura had destroyed. She began once more once he retreated a safe distance way. "Even if I believed your excuse, it doesn't explain what you were doing in his apartment so early in the morning."

I sometimes sleep there." At Tsunade's raised eyebrow, Sakura places her hands up defensively. "Kakashi's being nice! We don't do anything together." She hesitated.

"Well, that's not true. He usually makes dinner when I show up so we eat together frequently. And sometimes we play shogi together which is nice because the only person I get to play with is Shikamaru and he's so much better at it, so I don't have any fun. My apartment is on the other end of town and I still have that stupid lease for four more months. Sometime it's easier to sleep at his place. Kakashi has a real bed that is so comfortable, and I just have a futon, so he offer to share it with me—"

Sakura was cut off by Tsunade's bark of laughter.

Sakura frowned. "What's so funny?"

Tsunade wiped off the tears that were building in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, Sakura. If you only knew."

"I'm asking now. Why won't you tell me?"

Tsunade rested her chin on her hand. Sakura was struck once more with envy at Tsunade's immaculate manicure. Sakura had yet to find someone who not only pull off a ninja-strength manicure, and also accommodate her erratic schedule.

"Maybe you should finally take a look at his medical file."

Sakura furrowed her brow, picking her chopsticks to fiddle with the food in her bowl. "I did a couple of months ago."

Tsunade hummed. "And what did you notice?"

"He had a lot of missions. He had his Sharingan implanted shortly after being promoted to Jonin at age thirteen. He had over a dozen years in Anbu." Sakura took a bite of her food before proceeding. "He was supposed to by our sensei but then he didn't come back from his mission until two years later."

Tsunade nodded, fulling her cup once more. "Precisely. Kakashi is a man that has been, as far as I can tell, the consummate ninja with very little time or interest in anything beyond the next mission. Even when I appointed him back to Anbu when he returned from his mission, there was an edge about him. It was the same grim demeanor that I saw when I was fighting in the shinobi war; it was way you felt when we were preparing for the Fourth Ninja War. I noticed he was the only one that acted this way, as if he still felt that weight on his shoulders."

Tsunade paused, glancing out the corner of her eye to a couple of patrons that were leaving. The noise from the kitchen grew as the restaurant grew busier.

"Kakashi has lived most of his life as if there was a war. He's an incredible ninja, and a good man. I was very lucky that he came back from Suna to rejoin Anbu shortly after I arrived. We were also lucky his student became the Kazekage. However, Kakashi could use some lessons on how to cut back and relax." She arched an eyebrow as she evaluated Sakura. "You say you're not dating, but what I saw this morning tells a different story."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, refraining from cussing. Tsunade was all but laughing at her, and Sakura knew that protesting more wouldn't help. It was pretty obvious to Sakura that her shishou's skills of observation were becoming rusty. Sakura had gone on a date with Kakashi and that just didn't work out.

They were good friends.

Yes, they spent a lot of time together.

So yes, Kakashi did make dinner for her about four times a week.

And yes, Sakura sometimes massaged his shoulders when she noticed he was looking a little tense.

And sometimes she got a little carried away and ran her fingers through his hair because it was so soft.

But they didn't hold hands and they certainly didn't kiss, and that was a requirement for dating people. Tsunade was wrong.

They were just really good friends.

Tsunade gathered her jacket from the seat next to her. "Do me a favor Sakura? Please plan your wedding for when I'm in the village. A mid-winter ceremony would be nice. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to take a look at the hospital. You can have the rest of day off. I don't want anyone there hiding things from me."

Sakura smiled politely, still annoyed, but grateful for the free time. "Yes, shishou."

Tsunade stood from her seat, gave a fond pat to Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura relaxed when she could no longer see Tsunade through the window of the restaurant. She apologized to the restaurant owner about the broken cup as she paid the bill. Heading towards her apartment, she tried to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach.

 _A wedding?_

Sakura had eaten way too much for lunch; she thought she was going to get sick all over the pavement.

First it was Yamato-sensei and now her shishou? _What_ was going on with her teachers? At least Iruka-sensei hadn't mentioned anything yet. Come to think of it, how long has it been since she last talked to him? It was probably a good thing. Sakura only spent time with a handful of people outside of the hospital, and the only time she would run into him was if he was injured enough to need her expertise. No news was good news, she supposed.

Sakura climbed the steps up her apartment, shifting the bag over her shoulder to reach for her key. Tsunade's return to the village was unexpected. Just a couple of weeks ago, she had sent word that she was going to be returning in six week. Sakura wondered what caused Tsunade to change her mind.

The door of her apartment swung open as soon as Sakura reached the landing.

"There you are! I was here all night! Where were you?" Naruto reached for her elbow, pulling her inside her own apartment. "Did you sleep in your office again?"

"I had an early surgery this morning," Sakura explained as she slipped off her shoes. She set her bag on the hook she had on the wall. "What were you doing here all night?"

Naruto grinned, raising his arm to pull Sakura a tight embrace. The food from earlier made its presence known once more as he squeezed just a little too tightly. She definitely ate too much. "Did you hear who's in the village?"

"Yeah, I heard. I just came back from having lunch with Tsunade."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Oh! I thought she was supposed to be here next month? Wow, I didn't know about that! I guess that means Shizune is here too?"

Sakura nodded. "I haven't seen her, but I know she went to clean out their apartment. Wait. Who were _you_ talking about?"

The toilet down the hall flushed, and Sakura turned to see who else had broken into her apartment. The air whooshed out of her lungs.

 _Oh._

"Sasuke-kun!"


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

 **Evening Surprises**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura drank the sight of him in. Sasuke had grown out his hair, the fringe covering his left eye where the Rinnegan lay. It was almost unfair how pretty he was.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke stepped towards her, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

 _So pretty._

"What are you doing here?"

"He came here to see us! Isn't that great, Sakura?" Naruto flopped on a nearby chair, frowned, and then reached underneath the seat to pull out a copy of _Black Cat Boyfriend_. "Eh, what's this?" He squawked when he opened the book and saw the illustrations.

Mortified, Sakura leapt over the side table between them to snatch the offending book out of Naruto's hands. "That's Ino's!" she explained, even as she opened a nearby drawer and shoved it inside.

"That might be true," replied Sasuke, "but it doesn't explain the similar books you have in your room."

"I… um... well…" Sakura stuttered his direction. Sasuke was smirking in her direction, his head tilted to the side in inquiry.

Naruto howled with laughter. "I can't believe it! All those times you yelled at me and it turns out you're a pervert too."

"I am not!" Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. Sasuke was never going to look at her the same way again. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked as she headed towards the kitchen, anxious to hide her blushing face. Sasuke hummed in affirmation.

Sakura set the tea kettle to boil, and then opened up the upper cabinet. She pulled out her favorite mug along with Naruto's designated cup. Pushing aside the mug with paw prints, she found a plain black one that was rarely used in the back. She took the tea back out to the living room.

"What were you doing in my room?" Sakura asked Sasuke now that she was able to shake her embarrassment away. She handed him the black mug from the tray in her hands.

"I slept there," Sasuke replied in a nonchalant tone. He plucked at the old uniform shirt he was wearing. "I doing laundry right now and I found this in your room, so I borrowed it."

"He made himself right at home," Naruto said as he placed his empty mug back on the tray and flung his leg over the arm of the chair.

"I knew you wouldn't mind," Sasuke explained. He leaned against the wall, looking like a work of art propped next to Sakura's bookcase. "You've always been very…. kind."

Sakura's stomach erupted in a flurry of butterflies. Their short time apart had made Sakura more aware of their height difference. She noted Sasuke had grown to be nearly as tall as Kakashi. There was something about Sasuke that seemed different than when she last saw him four months ago. That air of nonchalance that made him so cool in the academy had returned. Perhaps it was the borrowed shirt; he looked good in navy blue. In another life, he would have grown up in Konoha to wear that uniform. She was struck once more with the unfairness of it all.

"Sakura! We were planning on having dinner later on today? I know you're usually pretty busy, but Hinata said you usually have your evenings off on Saturdays."

"I would love to. Are we inviting Yamato-sensei? I know he's in the village. He returned from a mission two days ago."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Naruto looked in Sasuke's direction. "I need to check on my laundry," Sasuke said, before disappearing down the hall into Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura frowned at his swift departure while Naruto snickered. "Sasuke was really confused when he found the uniform in your room. I had to explain that sometimes people stop over here for medical treatment."

"Oh! Um… right." Sakura replied, not correcting him. A few months ago, a chunin had waited at Sakura's doorstep rather than going to the hospital. The man nearly died when she while she was delivering a baby. He had only survived because of another shinobi had brought him in, but the man still lost one his kidneys. Once Kakashi had put an immediate ban on her midnight visitors when he found out about the practice.

Sasuke emerged from her bedroom wearing the same outfit he had worn when he left the village a few months ago. Sakura was tempted to tell him to change back. It was terribly unflattering.

"Ready to go, Sasuke? We better leave before Sakura gets mad at us for wasting her day." Naruto tugged at Sasuke's arm to pull him towards the door. "We'll see you later tonight!"

Sakura blinked at their abrupt departure, the half-drunk tea still in her hands. It was a strange visit. Conversations with Sasuke were never easy, but there was something this time that seemed… off. Shrugging to herself, she carried the mugs back to the kitchen, and went to her room. Taking a look around, everything was in place as she had left the day before. The only sign that Sasuke had been in at all was the old uniform he had borrowed. It was folded neatly on a table, next to some spare bandages and a pair of Akino's sunglasses.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a flurry of errands. Laundry, groceries, and Tsunade's visit had left Sakura in desperate want of a manicure. She also returned a few flower vases she had borrowed from Ino for Kakashi when had hosted a delegation from Ame the previous week.

Sakura had only ten minutes of time to relax when there was a knock on the door. Sasuke was there waiting for her, nodding as he greeted her.

Sakura gave him a nervous smile when she saw he was alone. She couldn't remember when was the last time Sasuke had chosen to see her by himself. Even after the war Sakura was accompanied by Naruto, Yamato-sensei, or Tsunade. She exited her apartment, tucking her key into her weapons pouch on her thigh. Sasuke guided Sakura left toward the restaurant district.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"It's a surprise," he replied, raising his hand to run his hands through the fringe on his face.

Sakura chewed the top of her lip as she looked up at Sasuke. He was definitely acting strange, even for him. He had left his travelling cloak off, still wearing a high collar that he favored so much. Sasuke was simultaneously a familiar presence and a stranger. Sakura found herself at a loss on what to say. Knowing his taciturn personality, she followed in silence. Sasuke finally stopped at a restaurant off of the main street, one with a small garden in front.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Here?"

Sasuke placed his hand gently on her shoulder to guide her inside. "Hinata chose the restaurant."

Of course Hinata did. Sakura had never been inside the restaurant before; she didn't even know the name. It was out of her family's price range growing up. Sakura made enough income to eat here, she was too busy to bother with the effort. Meanwhile, Hinata had eaten here countless times.

Entering the restaurant, Sakura spotted Hinata and Naruto waiting at a table. Even from a distance, she could see that Hinata looked gorgeous, forgoing her usual attire and had her hair pulled up. Sakura noticed Naruto had followed Hinata's example, his outfit a little more reserved than usual.

Sakura was underdressed, underprepared and unbalanced. She would have appreciated a warning earlier in the day from Naruto, but that was too much to expect from him. She took a seat, gave a greeting to her friends and stared at the menu, trying to decide what to eat.

"I'm so happy for us right now," Hinata stated, her low voice perfect in the quiet ambiance. "Are you, Sakura?"

"Umm... yes?" Sakura replied, as she eyed a server who was carrying another customer's plate. The servings were _tiny._ She wondered how many orders would be socially acceptable in a restaurant like this. If she finished dinner early enough, she would still have time to make it to Kakashi's to eat his leftovers. He usually made his best food on Saturday evenings, usually cooking some sort of fish he had caught earlier in the day. Maybe she could—

 _Oh._

Sakura's mind blanked as Sasuke's hand reached underneath the table to rest gently on her hand. She turned to him in surprise, before averting her gaze to stare at her menu once more. Hinata's presence, Sasuke's strange behavior, and Naruto's pointed looks made sense now.

Sasuke's thumb grazed her wrist.

This was a double date.


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

 **LEFTOVERS**

* * *

Kakashi hesitated before adding another cup of rice into the cooker. Shizune secured quarters for the both of them, and they would be situated by the next evening. For tonight, they were staying in the guest quarters in an adjacent building. Kakashi had invited them over for dinner. Sakura had appeared like clockwork on Saturday's evenings for the last two months and he didn't see why tonight would be any different.

Kakashi was embarrassed to admit it, but he didn't remember if he had ever cooked for four guests at one time before. Tsunade and Shizune arrived just as removed the fish from the heat so it wouldn't dry out. A few minutes later, they were sitting at the table.

Tsunade smiled as she gave the fish a jab with her chopsticks. "Aren't you a perfect host, Kakashi?"

"Thank you," Shizune added. "You didn't have to do this for us."

"I was making dinner anyway. What's another couple of fish?" Kakashi replied easily. He pushed another bottle of sake in her direction.

"I could get used to this, Shizune. He's such a dutiful housewife."

Kakashi frowned at Tsunade's bizarre statement. "What's wrong with being a housewife?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Oh, there is nothing wrong with being a housewife. It's simply because it's you, Kakashi. This is terribly domestic for the stoic Anbu agent who at my side during my tenure as Hokage." She raised her chopsticks to her mouth to take a slow bite. "It looks like my apprentice has softened you up nicely. Although" —she gave a lascivious smile—"I would think that Sakura wouldn't want you _soft."_

Kakashi discreetly coughed in his hand to dislodge the food that had stuck in his throat. Shizune choked on her drink, and then glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade scowled. "Don't give me that look, Shizune." The smile on Tsunade's face became absolutely dreadful. "You should have seen the two of them this morning."

Shizune's head snapped in Kakashi's direction, her mouth open. Kakashi felt the heat rise to his fac. "There's nothing going on between the two of us."

"Kakashi-sama, you..?" Shizune hesitated, torn between being polite and asking more questions. She settled with shoving a giant piece of fish in her mouth. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the spread on his table. He has such ungrateful guests. Still, he wasn't about to argue with anyone who could be fine after being cut in half for hours.

Deciding he didn't want to talk about it further, Kakashi changed the conversation. "You never did mention what brought you back to Konoha early." He looked toward the window, noting a passing ninja who was crossing the rooftops.

Tsunade's good mood vanished. "I heard that Uchiha Sasuke was coming back into town." She raised the cup to her lips, drained it and then slammed it back on the table. "I thought it would be wisest to come back here for the sake of village moral. He may have reformed, but it doesn't mean the entire village is comfortable with his presence."

Kakashi remained impassive. It was the first he had heard of the news, but then again, he has spent most of the day fishing. "And when will he arrive?"

"He's probably already here. He was ahead of us and we decided to follow."

"I see." Kakashi looked at his empty plate. "It would have been nice if he checked in."

Tsunade snorted. "So says the man who was presumed dead for an entire year."

Kakashi didn't respond. There had been enough debriefings after his return from Suna that Tsuande knew it was impossible without giving himself away.

"Thank you for the food." Shizune rose from the table to clear up the plates. Kakashi removed them from her hands. "I'll take care of it."

"Are you certain? I can help."

Kakashi nodded and Shizune went to pick up Tonton from the couch. Tsunade was already at the entryway, slipping on her sandals.

Kakashi shut the door behind when they left, and walked over to the window to peer outside. It was starting to get dark outside, but he didn't see a head of pink hair headed his direction. Returning to the kitchen to wash up, he placed the leftovers in one of Sakura's empty bentos.

Sakura hadn't arrived home even after Kakashi finished washing up. He went to the bathroom, and then froze with his hand on the light switch as the thought replayed in his head.

 _Home?_

 _WHAT?_

How had Sakura become such an important part of his world in such a short period of time?

Kakashi scanned the bathroom: Sakura's shampoo, Sakura's bathrobe, her toothbrush, and her hairbrush. He back out into the hallway and returned to the kitchen. Sakura's mug, more of her bento containers, umeboshi, and a box of dog treats he never bought his ninken. There were a couple of fuzzy pillows on the sofa; she liked to run her fingers through when she watched TV. Her slippers were by the table, one shoe stained with ink that had spilled during their morning tussle.

Kakashi sank on the couch, not bothering to go into the bedroom for more evidence. Her scent had begun to impress itself on the walls, and he already had labeled the largest pillow on his bed as hers. He leaned down to rest his face on his hands.

 _How did this happen?_

 _ **Yamato.**_

Kakashi scrambled from the couch to the doorway where an Anbu agent waited on the other side. Panther stood at attention as soon as Kakashi opened the door. "I need to speak to Yamato. _It's an emergency_."

When Yamato knocked on his door less than five minutes later, Kakashi pulled him in the room by his vest.

"How did you know?" Kakashi pointed towards the table where he had gathered all of Sakura's belongings. Yamato gave a knowing smile in Kakashi's direction, heading towards the cabinet with the alcohol.

Kakashi woke the next day on the floor, his right hand clutching one of Sakura's heels like it was a Raikiri. Yamato had already left; he had stayed sober while Kakashi drank himself into oblivion.

The resulting hangover made Kakashi feel like garbage, but had had at least gained some clarity. Well, maybe not clarity, his memory was a little fuzzy toward the end of the night. But Kakashi had never gotten drunk over a woman before. Yamato had also explained more about his matchmaking decision. It was enough to convince Kakashi that there was something between he and Sakura. There was only two choices left, Kakashi could either do something about it. Or he could be completely miserable when she rolled over to his side of the bed in the middle of the night.

The thought made him ill.

Or maybe it was the hangover.

After his shower, Kakashi went out to the training grounds to get some much needed air. The repetitive nature of training helped clear his mind, and when he returned to his home a few hours later he felt better.

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment to find Sakura inside, standing at the table where he had gathered her things. He panicked for a moment, trying to figure out an explanation that was reasonable. Then he noticed she had lain out several scrolls, and was in the process of sealing everything away.

"Good afternoon, Sakura." Kakashi watched as all her clothing disappeared into a scroll.

"Hi, Kakashi! I'm so glad you're here!" Sakura spun around to face him, her face alight with happiness. It left Kakashi unbalanced, to see someone so happy around him, because of him. He swallowed, his heart beating in his chest.

Kakashi didn't want to keep this feeling to himself.

Sakura waved at the table. "I take it you heard the news? It's so exciting! I didn't think that this would happen. I hoped it would, of course. But to have Sasuke-kun return after a few months…." She raised her hands to touch her cheeks, a pretty blush rising on her cheeks. "Shishou said she would stay to run the hospital so at least you're not out of a head medic while I'm gone."

 _ **Gone?**_

 _What?_

"Do you have any idea how long that will be?" Kakashi kept his voice impassive even though he felt like someone punched him in the gut.

Sakura frowned. "I don't know. Sasuke-kun finds it hard to stay in the village, but I'm glad he came here, _that he asked me_ , to travel with him. He wants to leave by tomorrow morning, so I have a lot of people to see and packing left to do!" She beamed at him once more as she sealed away the last of her belongings. "You're a really good friend to make it easier for me. It thought you might be a little upset since I'm leaving on such short notice."

 **Friend.**

 _Ah._

Kakashi smiled back at her, hoping that she fail to recognize something was amiss. "Anything for you."

Sakura shoved all the scrolls in the tote bag at her feet, and then pulled it over her shoulder. "I think that's everything!" She came forward to give Kakashi a hug, her arms wrapping tightly around his middle.

Kakashi closed his eyes to savor the physical contact, relishing how she fit against his side and the smell of her shampoo. He gave her light pat atop her head, his other hand fisted tightly at his side to keep it from betraying him. Sakura withdrew and the moment was over.

Sakura was blinking rapidly. "I'm going to miss you. You're a good friend and a _great_ Hokage. I can't wait to come back to see what else you have done for the village." She bowed. "Thank you for your support, Kakashi-sama."

Tongue heavy in his mouth, Kakashi settled for nodding. Sakura then left, he could hear her voice as she said goodbye to the Anbu agents in the hallway. Kakashi started at the space where she had stood as a hollow, familiar feeling rose inside of him. Once again, he was too late. He couldn't indulge in those feelings of self-loathing anymore; he had a village to run. He walked to the refrigerator for some milk; there was a bitter taste in his mouth he wanted to erase.

Returning the milk to the fridge, Kakashi's eye caught sight of Sakura's bento box where he placed the previous night's leftovers. The flowery pattern stood out amid his plain containers.

Feeling foolish, Kakashi tossed the bento into the trash.

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter is called 'Leftovers' because Kakashi is one. :3 *ducks the chair thrown in her direction***


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

 **CHASING TAILS**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke departed from Konoha as dawn was breaking with little fanfare. Sakura resisted the urge to turn back to look at the village as she left. She worried Sasuke would second-guess her commitment and send her back.

 _Sasuke_

When he left Team Seven in search of power, Sakura was left with a nauseous feeling whenever she heard his name. Would he every come back to them or we they find out that he had did one day alone, without Team Seven to back him up? Or the worse, would they be force to kill him once he did something so unforgivable that even Naruto would lose faith him.

The village had cleared him after several months of interrogations and investigations. In the end, the only act Sasuke had committed was his participation in Danzo's death. Once the man's actions came to light, most were grateful he was dead before becoming Hokage.

Sasuke left Konoha, but this time he left with the village support, and the knowledge he had a place to call home if he wished. It was a bittersweet result but the better than Sakura could have hoped for when she first heard the news of his defection. And now she was travelling with him.

Sakura's lips curved into a smile.

Sasuke was a good travelling companion. At certain times they would run, taking to the tree tops. On more scenic locations, they would walk, slowing to savor their beautiful surroundings. Sasuke told her stories too. One time he slept in a tree and woke up the next day to discover he had used a bee hive as a pillow. Sakura pressed her hand to her mouth as she ate her rice, hiding her laughter. She was pleased Sasuke was sharing stories with her, but if she laughed too much at him, she worried he might stop.

On the second day of their travels, they were accosted by a flock of messenger hawks. Word of Sakura's departure from Konoha had spread, and many wrote letters to wish her well on her travels. Sakura thought Sasuke would be irritated by their delay, but he was more bemused if anything. Sakura tucked the messages in her pocket, vowing to write a proper response once they reached Yumegakure.

They were half a day away from the border of Fire Country when they stopped to camp for the night. They would arrive at Yumegakure tomorrow night for some sight-seeing. After a few days, they would take a road to the mountains. Sasuke had travelled there before and visited the small towns that lined the mountains. He wanted to bring Sakura so they could benefit from her expertise.

Sakura was giddy that Sasuke had thought of her.

The next morning, Sakura awoke when something cold and wet pressed against her neck. Curling into her sleeping bag, she swatted away the offending perpetrator. She heard a whine, and then the same attacked occurred on the other side of her face.

"Ugh! Stop it!" She opened her eyes and sat up from her sleeping bag. Much to her astonishment, she was surrounded by Kakashi's ninken. Bull was at her left, his enormous form blocking the rising sun. She rubbed at the wet spot on her neck where Urushi had pressed his nose.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"You left without saying goodbye to us," Pakkun replied. He jumped down from his place atop Bull's head to land on Sakura's sleeping bag. "That was rude."

"I thought we had something special," whined Bisuke.

Akino nodded. "We thought you were going to stay forever."

" _What_ is going on?" Sasuke emerged from his sleeping bag, forced to stand on his feet in order see Sakura. Bull had placed himself between their sleeping bags. Sasuke was frowning, his hair flat on one side of his head, while the other side stuck out wildly.

Beadhead.

 _Cute._

Sasuke eyed Bull; whose head was level was Sasuke's shoulder. "Why did Kiba send his training dogs to you?" The pack huffed with indignation.

"These are _Kakashi's_ ninken," Sakura explained, as she gave Shiba a scratch behind the ears.

"Yeah, we're Kakashi's ninken!" Guruko spun around to show the henohenomoheji sewn on the back of his vest. "You don't see us prancing around naked like the Inuzuka pack, do ya?"

Sasuke blinked at Guruko, and then turned back to Sakura. "What are they doing here?" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it out. He was half-successful.

Sakura shrugged, and looked down at Pakkun.

Pakkun cleared his throat "We are here to give Sakura a proper goodbye. _Boys."_

In unison, the pack tensed. Shiba twisted away from her hand, and was the first to attack, his tongue emerging to lick her entire arm. Squeaking, Sakura jerked out of her sleeping bag, and right into Bull. He slid his tongue over her face up to her hairline. Horrified, Sakura jumped up to the treetops to escape anymore licks. To her surprise, Guruko was waiting for her. She barely evaded the swipe of his tongue as she twisted away to land on a lower branch. Barks filled the forest as the pack scattered.

Sakura tore off, cursing under her breath when she noticed Bisuke and Akino coming for her on either side. Determined to punish them for their little game, she landed on the tree with a kick, causing the tree to split down the middle. She laughed at their _woofs_ of surprise as they were forced away from her.

The chase continued through the morning, leading Sakura further and further away from the camp. Pakkun was the sneakiest, forcing her to changed directions and causing her to end up in a trap more than once. She surrendered when she came upon a spot by the river that was all too familiar. The pack surrounded her, their tongues lolling out of their mouths, ready to attack.

"You!" Sakura snarled as she pointed her finger in Pakkun's direction. "This is where Sasuke and I camped yesterday morning! You did this on purpose! Are you trying to chase me all the way back to Konoha?" The pack looked away, becoming strangely interested in sniffing their surroundings.

Pakkun adjusted his hitai-ate. "Damn. I was hoping you won't notice."

Sakura clutched at her hair. "Why would you do that? I'm supposed to be travelling with Sasuke! Bad dogs!"

The pack wilted, their friendly wags coming to a standstill at Sakura's words. Bull flopped down to cover his face with his paws.

" _Bad dog?"_ Uhei whined. "I don't _want_ to be a bad dog."

Feeling bad, Sakura walked over to give him a scratch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're very good ninken. I didn't notice how far I traveled away from camp."

Uhei perked up. "Does that mean you'll come back with us?" His tail wagged furiously, hitting Shiba in the face.

Sakura shook her head. "I told you, I'm traveling with Sasuke now."

"When are you going to come back? The Boss wouldn't tell us."

"I don't know," Sakura replied. She had been so excited that Sasuke asked her to travel, she hadn't thought too much about it. Now she was starting to feel apprehensive about it.

"But… you're one of _us_ now." Akino shook his head. "The Boss is going to be real sad when you're gone. He hasn't had a person in a long time."

Sakura took a shaky breath, trying to ease the unexpected tightness in her chest. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine without me." The pack looked at each other, but didn't respond. Sakura gave one final pat to Uhei.

"Well, I guess we should head back." Pakkun trotted over to fiddle with a zipper on Bull's vest. "The Boss actually sent us here to give you a goodbye present."

Sakura took the scroll out of Pakkun's mouth. "Tell Kakashi I'm not going to open this right away. I'll wait for a day that I could use some cheering up."

The ninken lined up for their farewell pats, then then trotted back into the forest, heading towards Konoha. Pakkun stayed behind, he had yet to budge from his spot for his goodbye. Sakura reminded herself that she was an adult and that she would _not_ squirm under the unimpressed stare of a pug.

After five minutes, Sakura relented. "What is it?"

"If you're going to be travelling with _Sasuke_ ," Pakkun huffed, "you should wear his clothes as pajamas instead."

Sakura gasped at Pakkun's parting shot as he ran to join the rest of the pack. Her hand curled around the bottom edge of Kakashi's old jonin shirt.

It was just an old shirt.

It didn't mean anything.

Sakura took to the treetops, travelling at a mission pace to meet back up with Sasuke. She kept a tight grip on the scroll from Kakashi. The first thing she was going to do when they arrived at Yumegakure was buy a proper set of pajamas.

* * *

A/N: Ninja dorks are not good with managing their feelings. More obliviousness to come!


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE**

 **YUREGAKURE**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrived in Yuregakure a day later than planned. Sakura's pleasant travel companion had disappeared after the incident with the ninken. She hadn't said anything of it during their travel, but she had reached her limit by the time they reached the village. The innkeeper had commented on what an attractive couple they were, but Sasuke hadn't responded; Sakura accepted the compliment with a strained smile.

Sakura took advantage of Sasuke's silence by splurging on a room with a large double bed. She wasn't certain when the next time they would be in a proper inn was, and she had no desire to sleep on a futon if she could avoid it.

They went to eat at a small restaurant around the corner form the inn. Sakura ordered for the both of them, while Sasuke stared mulishly out the window.

Sakura clenched her fist under the table and gave her sunniest smile. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura would have missed the clench of his jaw if she wasn't' staring at his face.

"There's nothing wrong."

"You've been really quiet for the past two days. I said I'm sorry I ran off with the ninken. I didn't know I had run off that far." Sakura took a shaky breath, worried she had already messed up so soon on their journey.

Sasuke set his chopsticks on the table and took a drink of ice water. "It's not that. It's..." He pressed his lips together.

Sakura pouted. "What?"

"What were you doing with the Hokage's dogs?"

"They are ninken," Sakura corrected. "They like to play fetch with me since I can through the ball farther than anyone else in the village."

"But they belong to _Kakashi_ ," Sasuke stressed. There was something unfamiliar about his tone that prickled underneath Sakura's skin.

"And what is wrong with Kakashi?"

Sasuke scowled and picked up his chopsticks once more. "He doesn't deserve to be Hokage."

 _What?_

Sakura stopped chewing, her mouth full of rice.

Sasuke must have seen the irritation on her face because he elaborated. "The Hokage is supposed to be the strongest person in the village and that is not Kakashi. Naruto should be Hokage."

Sakura swallowed, the food jamming in her throat in her haste. She took a quick drink of water and then slammed the cup down on the table. "Don't be ridiculous Sasuke-kun. Naruto still has some growing up to do before he's ready for the position. Kakashi has as much leadership experience as anyone else in the village and he's intelligent. He's establishing the necessary infrastructure the village needs to be successful in peacetime so Konoha won't have to rely on missions in the future. There's politics involved in being Hokage and Naruto is not there yet."

"Kakashi is overrated. He only became famous because he had a Sharingan and now he doesn't even have that anymore." Sasuke's nostrils flared. "He may have been able to create a Susanoo, but that's all the credit I'll give him."

Sakura's anger faded away as she took a look at Sasuke's expression. She tilted her head to the right.

Sasuke was pouting.

Sakura raised a napkin to her lips to stifle her giggle. When Sasuke's snapped in her direction, she burst out in a chortle. "Oh! You're still mad his Susanoo was better than yours."

" _It was not better than mine,"_ Sasuke ground out.

"I don't know about that. Kakashi only had the ability for a few minutes and he made a critical hit." Sakura tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, Naruto thought Kakashi's Susanoo was better too."

Sasuke's face turned into a thundercloud.

The expression was too much for Sakura, causing her to burst out in laughter. Everyone in the dining room turned their direction; Sakura raised a napkin against her lips to muffle her laughter. It was a fruitless effort; one look on Sasuke's scowling face was enough to set her in another fit.

"I can't believe you're jealous!" Sakura chortled, reaching across the table to give Sasuke a pat on the hand. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. Kakashi's eyes are both the same now, so you don't have worry about him stealing your thunder anymore."

Sasuke withdrew his hand from table. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going back to our room at the inn."

Sakura felt a little guilty as Sasuke walked away, worried that she had pushed him too far. Sighing, she finished her food quickly and went out to explore the village.

The shopping district was just a few blocks away, and Sakura made use of her time to stock up on necessary items. She purchased more scrolls and ink for recordkeeping. She also bought a proper set of pajamas for the evening. Walking back to the inn, Sakura contemplated sending Kakashi's shirt back to Konoha, but decided against it in the end. It's not like Kakashi would need the shirt since the village had changed the uniforms.

Sakura returned to their room to find Sasuke reading on the bed. He had showered while she was gone, his hair was still damp and the smell of soap hung pleasantly in the air. He gave her a smile when she walked in, causing her stomach to fill with butterflies. Instantly, she knew that things between them were back to normal.

Pleased, Sakura retrieved the goodbye letters she had received during their travel to Yuregakure. She flipped through them, surprised how many people had signed their name at the bottom. She recognized her neighbors, some patients, and even some shopkeepers. A lump rose to her throat, astonished by their kindness.

Sasuke cleared his throat; Sakura turned to find him holding a box of tissues her tissues in her direction. She gave him a shaky smile, gratefully accepting his offering. She pressed a tissue against her eyes to wipe away the tears that were forming. Then, she reached for ink, determined to respond to everyone who wished her well.

After a couple of hours, she had a neat stack of letters on the table ready to be mailed out in the morning. The only scroll left unopened was from Kakashi which she tucked in a pouch in her travelling pack.

"I'm going to get ready for the night." Sakura pulled out her new nightclothes and her toiletries. "I'm going to take a long soak since I don't know when we will be able to do this again."

Sasuke chuckled. "There are many caves, but not many rivers where we are headed."

"That's what I was afraid you would say," Sakura mumbled as she headed out the door.

When Sakura returned from the baths, Sasuke had already laid out his sleeping bag. She looked at him in confusion as she set her toiletries down. "There's plenty of room on the bed, so you don't have to sleep on the floor."

Sasuke's cheeks turned slightly pink. "That's _... inappropriate_."

Sakura blinked in surprise.

 _Oh, that's right._

She had forgotten about that small detail.

Determined to save face, Sakura plowed on. "Don't be ridiculous Sasuke. The only thing we are going to do is sleep." She placed her hand on her hip and leveled him with the same look she gave her misbehaving staff at the hospital.

Sasuke stared at a spot on his sleeping bag before sighing. "Fine. As long as you don't hog the covers."

"I'm told I'm very good company." She squished the pillow on the bed, trying to fluff it up. The pillow resisted.

"Who told you?"

"Hmmm?" Sakura gave a small punch to the pillow, causing the seam to rip and the stuffing shoot out and hit the wall.

"Who told you were good company in bed?" Sasuke asked in a strained voice.

Sakura turned to him.

 _Kakashi_

"Ino," Sakura lied, her brain catching up with the conversation and Sasuke's train of thought. "We have movie nights sometimes with Hinata and Tenten."

Sakura gave him a smile and then turned her back to him to march across the room. She jammed the stuffing back into the ruined pillow case. She retrieved her own meager pillow from her pack and tucked it under her arm.

When she turned back to Sasuke, he looked abashed. "I thought… never mind." He lifted the covers and settled on the right side of the bed, facing up to look at the ceiling.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, trying to quash her grin. Sasuke looked so stiff and uncomfortable. She turned off the lamp on the table sinking the room into darkness, save for the light streaming from the window. Sakura settled into her side of the bed, shoving her own inadequate pillow under her head, and then pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered back.

Sakura wriggled, trying to get into a comfortable position without disturbing her bedmate. One of the springs on the bed was worn, and she could feel it pressing against her back. She rolled over to the left side to avoid it. Her breathing evened out, and soon she could feel herself drifting to sleep.

What felt like moments later, she was startled awake as she landed on the floor with a thud.

" _ **What the hell?!"**_ Sakura rubbed at the back of her head as she glared up at Sasuke who was peering down at her. " _Did you just push me out of the bed_?"

Sasuke huffed, tossing the covers off of him. "I had to! As soon as you fell asleep you rolled over to my side of the bed and you… _you…"_ Sasuke's voice died out.

"What?" Sakura crossed her arms, her bottom still smarting from the expected wake-up call.

"You _…you…you_ _ **cuddled**_ _me_ ," Sasuke sputtered. "I tried to free myself, but you hugged tighter and throwing you over the bed was my only option."

"I wouldn't cuddle you," Sakura argued, trying to convince herself as much as Sasuke.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied as he ran a hand through his hair. He stood and walked back to his sleeping bag. "You can have the bed all to yourself. I'm sleeping on the floor."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue some more, and the closed it with a snap. She could avoid that irritating spring which had poked her back if the bed was all hers. Sighing, she climbed back into bed, yanking the blankets around her closer since she was now deprived of company.

 _Kakashi had never tossed her out of bed before._

Mortified by her thoughts, Sakura rolled to her side and hugged her pillow close to her chest.

Her stomach churned with guilt, and Sakura tried to ignore the feeling.

Sleep was a harder to find the second time around.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN**

 **MISTAKES ARE MADE**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke left Yuregakure after a couple of days, heading towards a mountain ridge that was along the border of Waterfall Country. Sasuke lead with purpose, completely at ease during their travel. On the third day of walking, they started their climb up one of the largest mountains.

Sakura squinted up at the peak when they stopped for lunch. "Sasuke-kun, do we have to climb up the peak?" She looked across the valley at an adjacent mountain. She could see a path for travelers carved along its surface, curving around before disappearing to the other side.

"You'll have to trust me, Sakura" replied Sasuke enigmatically.

Sakura pouted as she finished the last of the apples she had bought in Yuregakure. Of course, she trusted Sasuke, but she wished he was more forthcoming. He hadn't said much about their destination other than its location, leaving Sakura to wonder what she would discover when they arrived.

The sun was low in the sky when they reached the mountain peak; a stone wall was all that stood in their way.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder to guide her forward. "Take a look," he murmured, near enough to warm her neck as he spoke.

Sakura gasped as she rounded the stone that blocked her view. The setting sun cast a warm hue on the valley, while long shadows kept other parts hidden. A low cloud was floating in the valley beneath them. The mountain range was dry, dusty, but wondrous with its stark beauty.

Sakura wasn't certain what she was expecting, but it wasn't this.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke, her mouth parted in wonder. Her breath hitched when she realized how close he was, his lips brushing along her cheek. She swallowed, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Sasuke?"

Whatever question Sakura might have asked died when Sasuke kissed her. His hand had moved from her shoulder to her back, pulling her close and positioning her where he wanted. There was no hesitance in Sasuke's touch; Sakura's toes curled in her sandals as she followed his lead. She closed to her eyes, overwhelmed by the certainty of his actions. She pulled back for air, but he was still there kissing his way down her neck.

Whatever misgivings Sakura had felt leaving the village vanished. She clutched at Sasuke's cloak, uncertain what to do with her hands

" _Ahem."_

Sasuke froze and Sakura's eyes snapped open. They both turned in the direction of an unexpected cough.

The rock wall on the mountain peak hid the entrance of a cave, where a stranger had emerged. He was an older man, his skin wrinkled because of the harsh environment. He was also completely naked.

"It's an excellent view from up here," said the man as he scratched his left butt cheek. "But you should try for a location more private than the public baths."

Sasuke's stared at the ground as his face turned bright red. Sakura found her voice quickly, having more exposure to embarrassment than she would like

"Thank you for the advice." Sakura looped her arm through her partner's, leading him away from the stranger. They climbed down to opposite side of the mountain, landing a safe distance away to another cave entrance carved into the mountain face.

"I can't believe you _looked_ at him," Sasuke muttered as he scanned the area for other people.

Sakura giggled, still caught up with the taste of his lips on her own. "I'm a medic, Sasuke. It's nothing I haven't seen before." She raised her arms above her head to pop her back. "It's a lot easier when you know you don't have to see them for a while."

Sasuke sat down on a rock, sinking his head in his hands. "That's the problem, Sakura. We have to see him tomorrow because he's the village leader." He kicked at the ground, sending a cloud of dust in the air. "So many wrinkles..." He drifted off miserably, a thousand year stare on his face.

Sakura walked over and patted his back in consolation. "At least you didn't have the Sharingan activated."

Sasuke whimpered.

" _No_ ," said Sakura, horrified. "What were you doing with your Sharingan?"

"I wanted to remember your face," Sasuke whispered. "I didn't want to forget what you looked like the first time I kissed you."

Sakura pressed her hands to her mouth, touched by his honesty. She also wanted to laugh very _ **, very**_ hard. In the end, she threw herself at him and was delighted he was happy to pick up where they left off.

Sakura had loved Sasuke for so long and now it seemed as if he finally returned her affections.

* * *

Nara Saburo was one of the oldest members of Anbu, having joined the organization when the Third War and he would stay there for much more. While he was skilled with many of his clan's techniques, his real skill relied on forgery. During his time in an Anbu, he had deterred three wars, several kidnappings, and created one a proposal for an arranged marriage that saved Konoha's economy after the Nine-Tails attacked.

Saburo work was never documented in a file but took pride in his success. He had served under the Yondaime, the Godaime, and now under his trusted comrade, Hatake Kakashi. Saburo remembered when the Rokudaime had been assigned to Anbu; he had been the one to pick up the specially made uniform to fit the thirteen-year-old. He had thought the assignment was a mistake, and that he would be the one to empty his locker when he was killed.

Saburo was wrong of course. It turned out Hatake's weak spot wasn't his skill in the battlefield, it was his personal life. The years passed and Hatake's talents increased, successfully completing missions that others would fail. Beyond the offices of Anbu, there weren't many that he spoke to. As a result, everyone in Anbu felt a fierce loyalty towards, and they were proud to see him assigned as Rokudaime.

It was this loyalty that spurred him into committing treason.

Saburo held out his hand for the scroll in Badger's hand. "Another?"

"It is very fortunate that Lady Shizune is back in the village," Badger responded. "She is monitoring the situation as closely and has picked up her role as the Hokage's assistant once more to aid us."

Saburo unsealed the scroll to withdraw the two documents inside. He grimaced when he saw they were part of a proposal for a new children's hospital. He grimaced. "Panther was supposed to report his schedule so this could have been avoided."

"This was in progress before the incident, sir. Eliminating the situation would have people question what happened. Fortunately, Lady Shizune was able to minimize our losses."

Saburo withdrew a sheet of parchment and some ink from his drawer. "I'll take care of the rest. You should return to your post before anyone notices you are missing."

Badger nodded, exiting out the window to return to Hokage tower.

Saburo dipped his brush into the ink pot, carefully evaluating strokes on the page, and copying them with steady hands. The success of his work was dependent on no one knowing.

After an hour of precise brushstrokes, Saburo placed the two documents next to each other to compare them side by side. Hatake's signature, the most important part, was a flawless copy. Pleased by his work, he burned the original. Saburo went to work on the second document. In another hour, the documents would be finished, and then he would quietly slip them back into records room.

Saburo admired his Hokage very much, for his skill as a ninja and his leadership skills. However, history could do without the lovesick poetry he had taken to scribbling on the back of official documents.

* * *

 _ **One month later…**_

Sakura wasn't certain what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. She never wanted to see another cave in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN**

 **CURSES**

* * *

The village of Iwanai was situated in the mountains, the homes made in caves that were dotted along the surface cliffs. The village center was located on a plateau in the mountain range. The one person who knew anything about medical treatment was a retired min from Iwa whose knowledge had been out of date before Sakura had been born. Fortunately, Seiji was a clever man and was open to Sakura's instruction. Sakura discovered Seiji didn't have the resources to keep up with medical discoveries; Iwanai remote location meant was cut off from trade. Sakura vowed to find some medical tomes and send them to Seiji.

Sakura and Sasuke slept in a small cave that Sakura had created with her own fist. After eight weeks of eating plain rice, Sakura was sick of it.

"Sasuke, I don't think we need to be here any longer. Seiji is a fast learner and he's reached a point where he just needs some more resources. He doesn't have enough chakra control for the really difficult procedures that I could teach him." She gave a poke at her bowl of rice, imagining a piece of grilled fish on the top of it.

Sasuke chuckled as he placed his empty bowl down. "We can go tomorrow if you would like. I thought you would enjoy the view here; I'm surprised you are so eager to leave."

Sakura looked out to the cave entrance to the clouds floating by. "I enjoyed it for a little bit," she admitted, recalling the first moment when she climbed the mountain peak. She walked to the edge of the cave, to the home she had made for the two of them. The sun was setting, filling the mountain range with rich gold hues. She continued to watch as the sun disappeared until the only light left was the flickers of fire from homes in the mountain range.

Sakura reached into her thigh pouch and pulled out her flashlight. Sasuke hadn't joined her, and their own cave was dark and cold. She swept the light across the cave to see Sasuke had tucked himself in between two large boulders, his face hidden by the jutting rock. The steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was asleep. Sakura leaned back against the wall of the cave and brought her knees to her chest.

 _Again._

Sakura wasn't certain what she was expected when she left with Sasuke but it wasn't this. Sasuke seemed as he was making a real effort, he had smiled, had kissed her.

It wasn't as if he wasn't trying.

What had been romantic as an adolescent was now the same thing that was leaving her in despair. He was moody and rarely spoke more than five words at a time. Sakura felt like it was a constant struggle to find some sort of connection with him. Even now he had shut himself off from the conversation, closing his eyes to sleep rather than joining her to watch the sunset, choosing the company of a pair of rocks rather than her own. He was closer than had ever been before, close enough to touch. And yet, Sasuke still felt very far away.

Ashamed by her thoughts, Sakura began to unroll her sleeping bag her fingers running over the cave floor. There was a specific spot where she had crushed the rocks just the right degree so it was almost comfortable. She wiggled in her bag, gave one last look in Sasuke's direction and then turned off the flashlight.

* * *

"You're pathetic."

Kakashi looked up from his paperwork to see Tsunade at his doorway, the one person that was allowed to intrude in his office time without announcement. Also one of the few that could get away with such a thing to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, Hatake." Tsunade shut the door behind her. "Moping? At your age?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kakashi replied as his stomach did a flip. He must be getting indigestion.

Tsunade snorted. "I have reports from the hospital that three Anbu agents have collapsed from sleep deprivation during guard duty because of your absurdly long office hours."

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought. "Perhaps I should review the training that Anbu agents since they seem to be growing soft."

"That's not the issue and you know it." Tsunade leaned over his desk, placing her hand on the countertop and leaning forward. Kakashi began to sweat as he struggled to keep his eyes above her neckline, aware that she was testing him. "Did you give away your heart so easily?"

The question hit him like a punch in the gut, making him wish he had ogled her chest. She would have punched him unconscious and he would be left with the terrible ache. "My heart?" He repeated dumbly. He swallowed.

"As much as I enjoy teasing you, Kakashi I'm growing concerned. Sakura's gone. She has her eyes set on Uchiha for years and he finally returned her affections." Tsunade sat in the seat across from him, her voice firm. "You need to move on."

Kakashi sank his head in his hands. "I didn't want a relationship with her." His whole body burned and he found it difficult to breathe. "She puts her whole self into everything she does until she's drained dry. I want her back in the village, even if it's not with me. I would be so lucky to have her in my life." He tilted his head back to lean against the chair. "Fuck."

A clink of porcelain hitting the desk drew Kakashi's attention and he recognized the brand of Tsunade's favorite sake. Kakashi swept his arm across his desk, scattering the paperwork on the floor. She poured him a cup to drink and slid it across the desk.

"I spent years training Sakura so she could heal an army. Now she's with the one person who doesn't want to be healed." Tsunade tossed the drink back. "What a waste."

'No,' thought Kakashi, as he remembered how Sakura poured her energy into Naruto to keep him alive. He remembered the satisfied smile on her face as the earth quaked under her fist. He remembered how she reached for him as she slept until she was tucked into his side.

Following Tsunade's example, he let the sake burn down his throat.

* * *

A hawk arrived first thing in the morning, waking Sakura from her bedroll with its squawking. It flew directly to Sasuke, remaining still as he took the note from its leg.

"What does it say?" Sakura rubbed the back of her head to feel her scalp. She was overdue for a shower and her hair felt greasy. Sasuke was impassive as he passed over the note after he read it.

Sakura's gasped when she read the contents of the scroll. "Naruto's marrying Hinata? Wow! I didn't know they had gotten so serious." She pressed her hand to her mouth to hold back her squeal. "Oh! I bet the Hyugaa clan is going to go all out for this too. I wouldn't surprise if the whole entire village is invited; it's going to be massive."

Sakura could imagine it easily, the trees in full bloom while Hinata and Naruto posed for photos. "I don't think I would like a wedding that big. The most important thing for me would be to marrying the one I love."

Sakura started, remembering her audience was Sasuke and not Ino or Shizune. She hurried to change the subject. "I should probably write a letter to congratulate them before we leave so you can send it with the hawk. What time are we leaving?"

Sasuke stared her, his face impassive. Sakura squirmed; worried that she had once more misspoke in his presence. One day she would able to talk freely without worrying about her words. She tried so hard to change, to show she was no longer the same girl she was at age twelve. There were moments when he was looking at her, judging her, that made her feel that he would never see her growth.

"What time do you think we are going to leave the village?" She repeated.

"Before sundown," Sasuke finally replied. "There are a few things I have to talk with to the village leader before we go, but you're not needed."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief. Iwanai's leader, Yasuo, was well-meaning, but Sakura couldn't shake off the embarrassment of the initial first impression.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, punctuated with an occasional comment by Sakura on Naruto's wedding. Sasuke would often respond with a grunt, or hum, not quite participating in the conversation, but not discouraging her either. He left as soon as soon as the messenger hawk was sent off, heading toward the small cliff by an adjacent mountain that served as the village center. Sakura was looking forward to leaving Iwanai, they needed a change of scenery and Sasuke was the happiest when he was traveling.

Sakura went to her pack and retrieved a change of clothes before heading to the top of the mountain where the public baths were. Most of the village was rose early and preferred to take their baths in the evening to wash off the sweat off of their bodies after the high sun. She was delighted to see it was empty and took the time to enjoy the peace and cool water in silence. By the time she returned to their cave, Sasuke had returned and packed their belongings. She sealed her dirty clothing in a scroll and tucked into a side pocket.

"Are we finally leaving?"

Sasuke gave her a small peck on her lips and spoke into her ear. "I have a surprise for you." His kisses were always soft, like the sea lapping at her feet on the beachside before retreating.

Sasuke stepped away, motioning for her to follow with a tilt of his head before he exited the cave. Sakura placed her fingers on her lips, a smile on her face. Grinning to herself, she stuffed the scroll her pack and tugged the straps on her shoulders to follow him. Her mind whirled as she tried to guess the surprise. Maybe he had someone make her a weapon? There were a couple of exceptionally skilled swordsmiths in Iwanai.

The landed at the edge of the town, and Sasuke reached out to pull Sakura's hand into his own. Her breath hitched and she looked away, her face burning as his thumb caressed the pulse point on her wrist. A small kiss in a cave was one thing, but public affection as well?

Today was a _wonderful_ day.

Sasuke led her through the town with a purpose, past the shops and swordsmiths and to the village square. Sakura's skin prickled uncomfortably as the further they walked into town. Every villager she saw had a broom in hand. It was necessary for the entire village to be sweeping at the same time. She glanced in Sasuke's direction and relaxed since he seemed unperturbed by their strange coincidence. Maybe it was some sort of town sweeping festival?

The village leader was sitting on a bench to their left. Sakura grimaced when she noticed Yasuo had his finger jammed up his nose. He stood up when he noticed them holding out his contaminated hand for a shake. Sasuke only had one hand and it was currently holding on to Sakura's hand with an iron grip.

 _Coward._

Remembering that her hands had been in many other disgusting locations, Sakura politely returned the handshake. Yasuo gave her a toothy smile, the clapped his hands together. The villagers stopped sweeping and approached, crowding around them. Sakura looked up to Sasuke, but he gave her a smile she knew that was meant to be reassuring.

It didn't help.

Yasuo climbed up onto the bench to speak to the crowd. "It's time to show our guests how we do weddings here in Iwanai."

"Wedding?" Sakura choked out. She frantically swept her eyes across the crowd in search of some young happy couple. Or maybe an old miserable couple, she wasn't picky. The crowd did not part but remained fixed in her direction.

Sakura's suspicion was confirmed as Yasuo's smile faltered and she swore.

 _"What the fuck?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN**

 **THE SCROLL (PART ONE)**

* * *

"What the fuck?" Sakura wrenched her hand from Sasuke's grasp. "You didn't ask me if we should get married. Where did you come up with this idea?"

The only reaction was the slight crinkling of Sasuke's brow. "You mentioned it this morning." He turned away from her and to the village leader. "You'll have to excuse her."

Sakura gasped as her belly burning with embarrassment and humiliation. The only thing that kept her from punching Sasuke to the next mountain was the light shade of pink his face was turning.

"Maybe you two need to talk it out." Yasuo frantically shooed away a group bringing a platform to the front of the crowd.

"That's not necessary," replied Sasuke. "Sakura has always wanted to marry me."

The terrible truth of his statement pushed Sakura to her breaking point. Not wanting to have the argument in the middle of the village, Sakura lunged for Sasuke. He grunted in surprise as she threw wrapped her arms around his midsection. She channeled her chakra down her legs as she crouched down. Sasuke was half-tossed over her shoulder as she gave a terrific leap into the air.

The village shrunk to meaningless dot as Sasuke's cloak whipped around them. She let go of Sasuke when the cloak wrapped around her head, but she kept a steady hand on them as the approached the surface of the adjacent mountain. They landed in tandem on the cliffside and separated to face each other.

"Was that necessary?" Sasuke tugged at the cloak around his shoulder to straighten it.

"You don't want to have this conversation in public," Sakura said as she resisted the urge to stamp her foot. "Why did you think I wanted to get married?"

"You were talking about it this morning."

"Yes! Because I was talking about _Naruto's_ wedding. _I wasn't asking to elope with you!_ "

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "I don't understand why you are so upset. You said the only thing that you needed at your wedding was the man you are going to marry."

Sakura clasped her hands together. "I said that it was the only thing I needed at my wedding, but I want more than that, Sasuke!"

Sasuke huffed. "You should make up your mind."

 ** _"Sasuke, I don't want to marry you!"_**

The scream echoed in the empty mountainside and Sakura hoped that it didn't carry far enough to that they could hear it in the village.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

Sakura threw her hands up into the air. "Sasuke... we can't get married. You're not ready to be married. You came up with the idea because of Naruto. And I'm not going to be a part of your stupid friendship where you always try to one-up each other. I thought you learned your lesson when you lost your arm!"

Sasuke drew back in anger and Sakura knew she had pushed him too far. "I'm the one that suggested we get married. You're the one that opposes the idea."

The only warning Sakura had was a small spike of chakra before Sasuke vanished. Angry, Sakura tossed her pack against the cliff wall and then marched over to join it. The sun had only been in the sky for a couple of hours and it was already burning at her skin. She sat down once next to her pack in the shaded area. "It figures that he would leave now." She punched the rock next to her and turned it into dust.

What was she going to do? Was Sasuke coming back for her? Did he just need some time to cool off before he would return? How long should she wait for him?

Sakura had not hesitated when Sasuke asked her to join him on his travel, happy that they were on the same page. Sakura had imagined her relationship with Sasuke a hundred times. She had dreamt of bringing Sasuke over to her parents' house for dinner. She imagined chatting with Ino as they picked out flowers for the bouquet. She had visions of an incredibly smashed Tsunade in the corner of their small wedding reception. She had never imagined getting married in the middle of a mountain town with little warning and no friends.

Sasuke said he was ready to married Sakura, but it didn't feel like it. It was impossible to deny the feelings she had for Sasuke, but she was tired of waiting for him. She tired of feeling alone even when she was in his company. Yes, he had returned to the village specifically for her. He had kissed her, but he had yet to say he loved her. He rarely initiated conversation with her, leaving Sakura with the pressure of filling the silence, carefully choosing her words in his presence. The one time Sakura spoke unrestrained caused Sasuke to run off rather than hearing to her words.

Naruto would have pestered her until she was forced to admit what was bothering her. Ino would have invited her to go out and Sakura would have shared her story willingly. Kakashi would have...

Sakura bit her tongue. It was unfair to compare Kakashi and Sasuke to each other, and she had done her best to dismiss any thoughts of Kakashi after Pakkun's scolding. But she missed him. She missed his bed. She missed waking up with a snoring dog at her feet as stood in the bedroom doorway to call her to breakfast. She missed sitting on his couch as she watched TV while he read a book next to her for companionship. She admired his commitment and his selflessness. He gave nothing less than everything for the village.

Sakura dug into her belongings searching for the scroll Kakashi had sent, eager for a reminder of home. Her fingers traced over the wax seal, her finger catching in the bite mark left behind by Pakkun's teeth. Trembling, Sakura broke the seal and unfurled the scroll. A small note fell out, and Sakura lifted it to read.

 _Konoha will always be your home when you are ready to come back._

 _Take care._

 _Yours_

 _Kakashi_

Sakura crinkled the note in her hand, hating the disappointment blooming in her chest because of her own greed. Thanks to Tsunade and Pakkun, Sakura had begun to think there might have been something between two of them. She had built up the message in her head into some grandiose statement only to be met with more disappointment.

Kakashi was a man, someone who had a lifetime of grief before she was even born. What would he want with a silly girl like her, someone who had run off her with her childhood crush because she couldn't see beyond the stars in her eyes?

 _Foolish_

Sakura dug through her belongings for a water bottle when Sasuke reappeared. Sakura returned the half-opened scroll in her bag. "Where did you go?"

"I had to return to the village to tell them there wasn't a ceremony," Sasuke replied. "It was humiliating."

"Join the club." Sakura wiped the tears off her face and took a long drink of water before speaking. "Sasuke, why do you want to marry me?"

"You're strong and you can take care of yourself. You've always wanted to be with me. I never have to worry about you if we are apart." He shrugged. "Since Naruto was getting married I thought it was our time."

"I see." And Sakura did.

Back in Konoha, Sai was constantly reading psychology books so he could be with Ino. Shikamaru was studying treaties and navigating a political minefield so he could be with Temari. Sasuke loved her enough to marry her, but not enough to want to take care of her. He wanted to give her a relationship but didn't understand the responsibilities of being in one. Would he ever be ready?

Looking at his face, at his cool compose expression, she wasn't certain. He was so calm while her longest-held dream fell apart.

"Sasuke, this isn't working."

"I don't understand. Why does it matter when we get married when this is what you have always wanted?"

"Sasuke, you want to marry me because of Naruto, because I'm a convenient choice because I can stand on my own two feet. But you there was only one answer that you needed to say, and that is because you love me." Sakura pressed her hands against her mouth to hold back her sob, squeezing her eyes shut. "Sasuke, you didn't even think about saying it."

"You don't want me." Sasuke placed his hand on his sword and Sakura tensed before she realized the only fidgeting. "Am I not enough?" For the first time, she saw his confidence waiver.

Sakura turned her back to him, unable to bear the hurt expression on his face. She could no longer hold back her tears as she began to sob in earnest. Through it, she waited for Sasuke's to reach for her, to feel his hand on her back, to hear his voice. She only cried harder by his absence.

Sakura was able to speak again when her body wrung dry of tears. Sasuke had sat down during her breakdown on a nearby rock, pulling at a thread on the bottom of his shirt. Sakura returned the empty water bottle in her bag.

"Sasuke, I'm the greatest medic-nin in the world. My place is in a hospital, where I can make medical advancements so every country can benefit. I understand why you're out here, I really do, but I belong in Konoha. If I were to ask you to live there with me, would you do it?"

Again, she was met with silence, but the minute reactions on Sasuke's face told its own story. He was finally catching on to her point.

"Konoha, the village, hasn't felt like home in a long time, Sakura." His hand vanished under his cloak to rub at what remained of his left arm.

"I know." Sakura nodded her head, " ** _I know._** I think I want more than what you want to give and it's not fair to either of us. One of us is always going to be disappointed."

Sasuke gave a soft laugh. "I'm trying to remember a time when you didn't have a crush on me."

Sakura stood up to give him hug, her words muffled by his clothing. "Idiot. I don't have a crush on you. I love you. I think you're brave and strong, and what you're doing is incredible. But we don't belong together."

"Can I ask for your help if I need it?" Sasuke removed himself from his grasp.

"Of course," said Sakura as she gave him a soft smile, "but you won't."

Sasuke raised his hand, hovering in mid-air as he tried to decide what to do. He finally settled for patting her on the shoulder as a goodbye. Sakura turned away, grabbed her things, and used the body flicker technique to leave Sasuke she lost her courage. She wasn't going to watch him walk away this time.


	16. Chapter 16

**SIXTEEN**

 **THE SCROLL (PT 2)**

* * *

Sakura continued running until the late afternoon, pausing only to drink water before moving forward. She kept her mind blissfully empty, focusing only on the feel of the earth under her feet as she left the mountain range behind her. She reached an enormous river that separated the mountains from the fields. Shelter was sparse on the other side of the river and Sakura preferred to avoid open areas when she was traveling alone.

The day had wrung her dry and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a bathtub to wash the day away. At least she was able to wipe away the sweat and grime from the day's travel in the river. She grimaced when she caught her reflection; her face had grown inflamed thanks to her tears and the intense sun. As she washed, she considered her next stop. The hot springs would be nice, but she didn't want to visit such a touristy location on her own. Sakura wondered if Sasuke would have indulged her if she had asked him. She sighed as she dismissed the idea.

It wouldn't do any good to think like that anymore, but it was difficult to let Sasuke go after years of thinking of him. Sakura also tried to ignore the voice in her head that reminded her of Kakashi's scroll. She was emotionally drained from the day, and she wasn't certain if she was up to battering her emotions more.

Sakura made camp, pulling out the scroll where she had packed away the most of her indulgent items. There were a couple of novels from Ino, a pair of silk pajamas, and a jar of umeboshi. Sakura popped open the lid and stuck a plum in her mouth as she contemplated where to go next. Maybe she could go visit Gaara in Suna instead. There were a few familiar faces there, and it might be nice to go someplace she wanted while she had the chance. Sakura stuck another plum in her mouth, before settling on her bedroll to read.

Sakura only summoned the nerve to open Kakashi's scroll when it was too dark for her to make out the words on the page, her belly full of pickled plums. She had to open the scroll sometime, and it was best to do it when she was alone. She needed time to hide her disappointment before arriving in Suna. She pressed her palm against the seal releasing enough chakra to break it. The scroll burst in a puff of smoke and she immediately gasped as she felt something soft and familiar against her fingers.

 _One, two, three…_

"Oh!"

Sakura raised her hands to her chest as her heart began to beat wildly. She had hoped for a romantic letter from Kakashi. But that wasn't his way. He was a constant, steady presence, a man who spoke through his actions.

Sakura reached stared at the twelve pillows in front of her, clad in the same pattern from Kakashi's sheets. She recognized the lumpy pillow to her left, the one she had claimed as her own. These were definitely the pillows from Kakashi's own bed.

Sakura clutched the pillow to her chest and then curled into a ball. Taking a deep breath, the scent of his laundry detergent tickled at her nose. One pillow would have been nice, two pillows would have been fantastic, and three pillows would have been indulgent. But twelve pillows?

 _Twelve pillows was a statement._

Did Kakashi send some poor ANBU agent to break into a department store in the dead of night to buy replacements pillows? Or had he spent the night with only his mattress and blankets?

Her thoughts made her giggle.

Grinning to herself, Sakura stood and gave a couple of stomps on the ground. She chucked the pillows in the hollow she created, and then placed her sleeping roll on top. She gave a content sigh as she crawled into her makeshift bed.

Sakura had been uncomfortable for two months for no reason.

The smile fell from her face.

 _Wasn't that the problem?_

Sakura had spent years hoping and dreaming and thinking of what it would be like with Sasuke that she hadn't really left room for anyone else. She hadn't thought of what she wanted until she wasn't getting it. She chewed on her lip as she tried to imagine what it would be like with Kakashi. Try as she might, she couldn't imagine a future with him. The only image that came to mind was a memory, of his presence next to her as they sat on the couch. Maybe that was a good thing, to start a relationship with without expectations. If this trip had taught her anything, is that she wasn't a good judge when it came to own relationships.

Sakura squeezed the lumpy pillow in her arms. One thing was certain; she wasn't going to visit Suna. She missed her home and her friends. She wanted to pull Naruto into a bone-breaking hug and congratulate him on his engagement to Hinata. She wanted to tell Ino that she had moved on from Sasuke. And the only way she was going to sort out her feelings for Kakashi was if she returned to Konoha.

Sakura awoke as the sun was rising, eager to put the trip behind her. She packed quickly and then double-checked her map for the most direct route to Konoha. It was tempting to stop in Yuregakure for a night for a proper bath, but to pull of home was too strong.

Doubt crept in her mind on the fourth day of travel as she neared the village.

What was she going to do about Kakashi? Was she really serious about him, or was she just looking for anyone to fill the hole that was left behind by Sasuke? What happened if she was serious, and Kakashi considered himself a rebound and refused her? He was so much older as well. Was he ready for marriage? For kids? Would she be willing to give him that? Or even worse, had she misread him entirely and was about to make a fool of herself? Kakashi would push her away, and she would be left with a stabbing pain every single time she looked up and saw his face on Hokage Mountain?

Sakura clenched her fist as her stomach churned. She estimated that she would arrive in the village around midnight. The best thing she could do was stay at her parents for the evening. Tomorrow she would stop by Ino's, her friend would spread the word on Sakura's return. Maybe Sakura would go to the salon for a nice pampering session and purchase a cute dress. Then she would visit Kakashi in the next evening when she was looking her best. She could offer to take him to dinner in thanks for the pillows he sent.

Sakura's face grew warm as she considered asking Kakashi on a real date. She had to see Kakashi's own reaction. Yes, there was a physical attraction, but she wanted more than that. But Sakura didn't want to make the same mistake twice and push for a relationship when the other party didn't want it.

Sakura was almost the village gate when she sensed someone near her. She slowed as she tried to make out the figure in the dark. An ANBU agent landed in front of her a moment later, signaling for her stop.

"Identify yourself," the agent said as they both landed on the ground. Sakura squinted, trying to see if she recognized the person behind the mask. She didn't remember an agent in an Otter mask before she left. "Identify yourself," Otter repeated impatiently.

"Haruno Sakura, ninja registration 012601." She began to panic when the agent sighed in relief. Her already churning stomach now felt like it was full of lead. "Is something wrong?"

Otter pulled out a transportation scroll and handed it to her. "There's an emergency at Hokage Tower. You're needed immediately," he said in a grim voice.

An anxious Sakura opened the scroll without hesitation, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Now alone, Otter chuckled to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN**

 **BITTER TEA**

* * *

Kakashi leaned against the kitchen counter as he waited for the tea kettle. The council was never easy to work with, but today had been a particularly grueling day. The program Kakashi was advocating would be great to the village, but he had trouble getting support. Shikaku had come up with the idea a few years back and it was a frequent discussion between the two of them. Kakashi and Shikaku both recalled that perilous time after the Nine-tails attack, where the missions were non-stop to bolster Konoha's strength.

The Third War had ground Konoha down to the bones on manpower and resources. It had been exhausting keeping up appearances, and they were quite fortunate that no one had called Konoha's bluff. This new program was perfect to start in peacetime, a way of diversifying the economy in the village so they wouldn't have to rely so heavily on missions in the future. Konoha could not risk having the same problem again.

Kakashi was in a position of power that allowed him to make changes but he didn't have any support.

Kakashi had been prepared to be the worst Hokage in village history when accepted the position of Rokudaime. He could still remember how excited the village was when Minato had been appointed. He hadn't been in the village for Tsunade's appointment, but she had no trouble in cementing her role as Godaime. Kakashi had never longed for power, it wasn't his dream, and he had never tried to play politics. But those more suited for Hokage had perished in the war, leaving Kakashi with the obligation until Naruto matured. Now, it was a problem.

Kakashi had spent most of his time in ANBU, taking direct orders from the Hokage, always wearing more than one mask. Most of his missions weren't even documented for sake of village secrecy. He had the loyalty of every agent in ANBU, his teammates who he had fought next to for years. Everyone in the village knew he was qualified to be Hokage. _But they didn't like him._ And with his greatest supporters masked or dead, Kakashi found himself thwarted every time he tried to make progress. He was prepared to the worst Hokage, but he wasn't ready to be the most useless.

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts as the tea kettle began to whistle.

A loud crash caused him to start, the walls and floor shaking as he grasped for a pair of hidden kunai. He spun around, grasping the tea kettle to send it flying. He saw a flash of pink as the tea kettle connected.

"Sakura?" Kakashi could hear her swearing as he rounded the corner. "What are you doing here?"

Dust was hanging in the air as he entered the living room. Sakura had kicked the door off its hinges, causing his entryway to double in size. Part of the frame was on his couch, and the door handle had cracked his television screen. Kakashi had a clear view of Panther in the hallway, his hands atop his head in surprise.

Sakura jumped her feet. "What the emergency? Are you poisoned? Are we under attack?" Her hand landed on Kakashi's arm and his muscles tensed automatically under her touch.

"Emergency?" He cast one more glance at Panther, who seemed calm despite Sakura's questions.

 _Interesting._

Sakura placed herself in front of him like a shield, forcing him to press against a wall to keep space between them. "Otter sent me here with an emergency scroll. Maybe he heard about it before you did."

 _Otter?_

"I see. I can assure you that everything is under control. Otter has been gone for a bit and has some out of date information. There's no emergency."

Kakashi placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders to nudge her forward and slipped into the kitchen to return his kunai into the salad spinner. Sakura was staring at the destroyed entryway when he returned.

"I can't seem to anything right," she whispered. Kakashi would have missed it if it weren't for his keen sense of hearing. He winced as he noticed her traveling pack on the floor. She had returned from her trip, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi bent down to pick up the dented kettle. The boiling water had spilled on the remains of his front door. "I was just about to have a cup of tea. It sounds like you could use one."

"I should go. I'm sorry about your kettle." Sakura scrambled away from him to pick up her bag, avoiding eye contact with him. "And your wall."

Something was definitely off with Sakura, and Kakashi wanted to know what it was. Normally this sort of thing would have him running far away. Yet, when it came to Sakura, he couldn't help himself.

"You could stay." Kakashi placed the ruined kettle in the trash and reached into a cabinet. "I have another kettle in the cabinet and I could use the company."

"My parents don't know I'm back yet. I could stay with them."

"Whatever you would prefer."

Sakura nudged the broken picture of the Yondaime with her foot. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk in private." She glanced over the hole in the wall where Panther stood.

"I'm certain they will patch up the wall in the morning. We don't have to drink the tea in his room." Kakashi saw Sakura give a sniff to her armpit out of the corner of his eye as he filled the kettle with water. "You can wash up, while I make the tea ready."

Sakura made a squeak and then excused herself. He was preparing the tray when the shower began to run. Kakashi eyed the tea kettle, noting that it still had a couple of minutes before the water would be ready. He went out to the hallway and to stand in front of Panther.

"Explain."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Hokage-sama."

"The last agent assigned the Otter mask was your cousin. Sakura arrived prepared for an attack and that didn't alarm you at all. The only thing that caught you by surprise was the property damage. You brought her here with misinformation and an inappropriate use of a transportation scroll."

"You missed her. Something had to be done."

Kakashi clenched his jaw, irritated by his subordinate's calm reply. No one would have had pulled such a stunt on him if he was still Anbu Commander. Unfortunately, he was Hokage, which meant that Anbu was directly responsible for his well-being. Tsunade must have felt the same way about Kakashi every time he hid her sake a few years ago. No wonder she always called him impertinent.

The tea kettle began to whistle.

"We're not done with this conversation."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi huffed as he returned to the kitchen, determined to apologize to Tsunade for all the grief he had put her through. He placed the kettle on the tray before heading down the hallway. Sakura emerged from the bathroom as he approached and he nearly dropped his tray.

Sakura had changed into one of his shirts, rather than selecting something she owned from her bag. Kakashi had let her borrow shirts before, but that was when she didn't have her own clothes to change into. Sakura had washed with his soap and shampoo, draping herself with one of the few scents his sensitive nose could bear.

Kakashi was completely unprepared for the fierce desire that overtook him, the urge to press her against the wall and kiss her. Sakura looked like she belonged with him, smelled like him, and he wanted to fill his other three senses with her. Kakashi wanted to hear her gasp his name against his ear, to taste his way down her body, and to wake up with her pressed up against his side.

He bit his tongue hard to stop a swear word from leaving his mouth.

Kakashi had a tendency to dwell on regrets. But this was completely unnecessary, tormenting himself with Sakura's presence when he was nothing to her. If she had worn her own clothes, showered with her soap, it would have been easier to remember those platonic boundaries. He should have let her go to her family, to those important people in her life who had a right to her.

Kakashi gripped the tea tray as he cleared his throat. "Go ahead."

Sakura gave a small smile before turning around and stepping into the seldom-used room. Kakashi took a moment to get his bearings, trying to make a plan for the night. He would listen to what she had to say. He would let her stay the night if she wanted to. And he had to tell Sakura how he felt towards her tonight or tomorrow morning. She had no idea what she was doing to him, and it wasn't fair to her.

Steeling himself, Kakashi stepped into the office, setting the tea tray down on the desk, and then pulling over a chair that sat in the corner so he could sit across from her. "Did something happen on your trip? I thought it would be a couple of years before you returned."

Sakura traced the brim with her fingertip. "I thought the same thing. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Sasuke."

Kakashi's heart clenched at the breathless way she spoke Sasuke's name. Kakashi had only known Sakura for a few months; it was ridiculous to think that he could mean anything to her. He thought of her declaration of love to Sasuke during the Fourth War. He didn't understand why it was so important for her to say those words at the time. Only now did Kakashi truly appreciate how brave she was; he was certain that his own confession would destroy him.

He was never meant for happiness.

"And yet, here you are. What brought you back to the village so you could break down my door in the middle of the night?"

Sakura stared at her cup in silence, and Kakashi took the opportunity to memorize the sight of her, to selfishly pretend there was something between them. Sakura raised the cup to her lips, finishing the tea in one go. She gasped when she was done, placing her hand on her chest as she sputtered. Kakashi raised his hand to pat her shoulder before remembering his place and retreating back to his personal space. She placed the teacup on the desk and then turned to face him with her shoulders squared and a determined face. Her next sentence forced the air out of his lungs.

"Did I break up with you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**EIGHTEEN**

 **OCEANS**

* * *

Sakura's question was the last thing he expected. He had expected the worst. Sasuke had left her in the middle of the night. They found a new threat and she had returned to the village to warn him. She had ended up pregnant and wanted to share the news before she left again.

"Why would you ask that?" Kakashi asked with a calmness he didn't feel.

Sakura chewed her lip. "I didn't think we were dating when I left, but I've had some conversations and now I'm not so sure."

"Like who?" Kakashi asked sharply, thinking of some of the more meddlesome Anbu agents. He didn't want to remove Panther from his post, but Kakashi drew the line when it came to Sakura.

"Oh. Um... like Shishou and Pakkun." Sakura twisted a napkin in her hand.

Damn. Pakkun had always been bossy, that's how the pug ended up in charge of the pack despite his size. And Kakashi couldn't say anything to Tsunade either.

"We weren't dating," Kakashi replied, wishing that he could give her a different response. He didn't her to feel guilty for something that he hadn't even been aware of it until it was too late.

"Oh." She looked down at the napkin in her hand like it was going to bite her. "I guess... I thought... nevermind."

Kakashi grimaced as the silence extended. This was the point when he should say something. He had never been very good with emotional conversations. He could read people easily enough and he had no problem when it came to ninja affairs. But when it came down to how he should react, and what he should say, that's where Kakashi often stumbled. He scrambled for a topic.

"You never explained why you're back in the village. What's this about Sasuke?"

 _Fuck._

Kakashi knew he was prone to self-loathing, but this was ridiculous. Why was he inquiring in her love life of a girl he had no right to desire? He did not want to hear about Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at him, her fingers plucking at her shirt sleeves. "I don't want to talk about Sasuke. I wanted to talk about us. But I think I must have misunderstood." Sakura stood to her feet and then gave a small bow. "Thank you for the tea, but I think I should be going." Her voice wavered as she spoke and when she rose Kakashi saw tears in her eyes.

Kakashi reached out for Sakura's wrist as she passed. She froze in place and he used that moment to collect himself. He rewound her words in his head; the pieces falling into place as he realized Sakura's showering choices were intentional.

Kakashi wasn't one for words, but this was one of the few moments that he knew he had to go beyond his comfort zone. Kakashi had a precious few people in his life and he had lived a lifetime of regret by the time he was twenty. He refused for Sakura to be one of them when he had a chance to correct it.

Sakura needed to know this was serious for him.

So Kakashi told her the first time Sakura stayed the night, she rolled from her side of the bed until she ended up curled against his side. He told her how he used the substitution justu with a pillow to extract himself from her embrace. He told her it happened almost every night, and he used to gently tug her back to her side of the bed in the morning. He confessed that he hadn't wanted to embarrass her, and he had been embarrassed because he stole her affection at night. He told her how it backfired when she left because he had grown used to her presence as he slept. He spoke of pillows that carried the scent of her shampoo and sealing them in a scroll.

And through it, Kakashi watched Sakura carefully, waiting for her to recoil at his words. Instead, she took a step closer, her pulse accelerating under his fingertips. He continued.

Kakashi spoke of preparing meals of one for decades and having that habit shattered in a few weeks. He spoke of leftover fish in a frying pan and feeding the ANBU guard in the hallway. He spoke of romance novels, failed experiments in poetry, and despondent ninken. He told her he missed her, how the silence he once found peaceful seemed never-ending. He told her how wanted her, how he wanted to kiss her, and where he wanted to kiss her.

Kakashi watched her hands, cautious of the fist that might come his way. He waited for Sakura's horror, her disgust. He waited for her to stomp out of the room. He watched her face flush, and her eyes darken, and her mouth part in wonder.

Kakashi spoke of twisted sheets, of his mouth on her body, the taste of salt on skin. He spoke of lazy Sunday mornings, of waking up with Sakura's arm around his waist. He spoke of her kindness, her valor, his wish for her happiness and how he…

How he…

The words caught in Kakashi's throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, frustrated at his inability to say the most important thing.

"You love me." Sakura withdrew her hand from his. "You love me," she repeated in wonder.

Kakashi made a noise of agreement. The words fell from Sakura's lips so easily while his own body strained with the effort.

"Talking about this is hard for you, isn't it?" Sakura said as she stroked his hair. Her fingertips grazed his scalp, causing it to tingle pleasantly. "It's okay; you don't have to say it. I knew those twelve pillows meant something."

The lump in Kakashi throat eased enough for Kakashi to laugh lightly. Sakura withdrew from his space and sat back down in the chair across from him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she regarded his appearance. He would have found her gaze uncomfortable if it weren't for the fondness in her eyes.

"I made a mistake when I left with Sasuke. Well, maybe not a mistake. I had to go with him; he's all I ever wanted."

"I know," Kakashi responded. "I figured it out when you were leaving, but I wasn't going to try to stop you from being happy."

Sakura bit her lip as Kakashi spoke, his tone devoid of bitterness and resentment. She only received his support and understanding; the same things which caused a dangerous squeezing in her chest and made her toes curl.

"I had to go with Sasuke so I could move on from him; I wouldn't have been able to realize it until I was alone with him. He doesn't love me. Sasuke thinks he loves me; he was trying to have a relationship with me. But I'm an obligation, the only thing he has left of a family besides Naruto. And he doesn't realize that it's part of the problem. He sees me as the thirteen-year-old that he left on a bench, the girl that won't stop loving him."

Sakura took a moment to think about what she wanted to say next. Her eyes were dry at least; she had run out of tears for Sasuke during her journey back home. Kakashi was silent when she spoke, but it didn't have the same oppressive feel as it did when she was alone with Sasuke. Kakashi understood that this conversation was something that needed to happen.

"Sasuke brought me into a village full of strangers and tried to marry me without even asking if it's something I wanted to do. And all I could think was it was my fault. I told him I loved him so much that he took it for granted. I thought I wanted to marry him, but now I know I wanted a relationship. That's not something Sasuke knows how to do.

"I couldn't let myself think about you when I was gone; it wasn't fair to compare you to Sasuke no matter how much I missed you. I was too afraid of what it meant; that I was a horrible cruel person who broke up with you because I didn't realize we were dating."

"To be fair, I didn't realize we were dating either."

Kakashi's dry comment caused a giggle to rise from her chest, diffusing some of the tension in the air.

"I'm so relieved this isn't just me who feels this way. I really like you and I want more than friendship. Maybe I love too easily, I don't know. I don't want to make the same mistake with you like I did with Sasuke, to try to force a relationship that doesn't belong. How much do I feel is real, and how much is just my heart looking for a way to move on from Sasuke? I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

Kakashi hummed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want to mess this up. I want to be with you, but maybe we should take it slow. You're really important to me and the last thing I want to do is embarrass you."

"I doubt I could be embarrassed by you, but I see your point."

"Oh, okay. Good." Sakura took in Kakashi's appearance again. Despite her attempts to straighten his hair, it was still messy. The urge to sink her hands in his hair as she pulled him close made her fingers twitch. "Can I have a kiss?"

"I thought you wanted to take it slow?"

Sakura opened her mouth to explain it was important to understand their physical attraction too, but she didn't have a chance to speak. Kakashi's hand shot out to pull at the oversized shirt to tug her forward as he leaned her direction. She let out a squeak that was promptly swallowed by his mouth, his hands sweeping across her back as he discovered where he wanted to place them.

Sasuke's kisses had been like the seashore, nibbling at her toes pleasantly before retreating. Kakashi was the whole ocean, his lips a promise that spoke of untold depths and an endless horizon. Sakura was short of breath, terrified by how easy it was to drown in his touch.

Fortunately, Sakura could walk on water.

Sakura forced his hand out from under her shirt and pushed him away. She raised her hands to her mouth, feeling the smile that had made its way across her lips. Kakashi's mask pulled down around his neck allowing her to get a proper view of his face. Even when they had dinner together, she had only caught brief glimpses of it from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but laugh at his dazed expression as she gave him an affectionate swat on his shoulder.

" _That is not slow!_ Don't be so greedy."

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized, the satisfied smile on his face contradicting his words. He glanced at the clock. "It's pretty late and I still need to get ready for bed. We should call it a night."

Sakura stretched, popping her back. "The bathroom is all yours. I'm going to bed." She was delighted to see Kakashi's face turn red, his face flushing in a way that made her question who was the pretty one in their relationship.

"Ah. Uh." Kakashi cleared his throat. "I never got around replacing the pillows."

"Oh. Well, I didn't sleep with all them, so I have a couple of clean ones sealed away." Sakura left the room to dig into the bag for the scroll. Kakashi walked around her to step into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura stepped into the bedroom, freezing when she saw the bed. She took it all in and then started counting.

 _One, two, three…_

Kakashi had twelve blankets.

Sakura unsealed the scroll and tossed the four pillows she hadn't used as a mattress on the bed. She had a feeling there was a story behind it, but she would tease him about it later. For now, she was just happy to be home.

By the time Kakashi entered the bedroom, Sakura was already asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote the rough drafts for 17 and 18 at the same time, I didn't want to make you guys wait too long for this scene. :D (I kind already made you wait enough, yes?)


	19. Chapter 19

**NINETEEN**

 **A BROKEN PROMISE**

* * *

Sakura smiled nervously at Ino, who was staring at her with her mouth open. Ino stood from the kitchen table and reached out to grab a hold of Sakura's wrist.

"What the hell, Pig?" Sakura asked even as she let Ino lead her outside into the yard.

Ino gave a dramatic sweep of her arm as she pointed to the monument that was visible in nearly every part of Konoha. _"Him?"_

The Yamanaka compound was situated in a prime spot in the village; Ino had an excellent view of Hokage Monument. The man who had carved Kakashi's face was a true master who had captured Kakashi's steadfast leadership. The man had also managed to get Kakashi's hair just right, that slightly tousled look that hinted at his playful side.

"Oh my god! Look at you! You have it bad." Ino cackled. "I can't believe you kept this from me. I need details!"

The smile on Sakura's face grew as she went back into the house, Ino hot on her trail. "Kakashi loves me." Even a week later the thought made her heart flutter in excitement.

"Wow." Ino sighed as she sat back in the chair. "Did he tell you or do you just know? How did he do it?"

Sakura hesitated, and then shoved one of the snacks Ino had laid out in her mouth. Kakashi's confession had been romantic but painful, full of repeated phrases and halted sentences. It had been strange to see him like that, his normal cool attitude replaced by something terribly vulnerable. Sakura knew how difficult it could be to talk about feelings, so she let him speak without interruption until his body nearly vibrated with the effort. She would never forget the bravery of his words.

Kakashi's raw confession was only for her ears.

"I'm sorry, Ino but Kakashi's a pretty private person. I don't feel comfortable with sharing the details."

Ino's eyes widened. "You must be serious about him. Can you tell me what he's like though? I know a couple of my cousins were pretty happy when the announcement was made that he was going to be the Rokudaime, but I haven't heard much about him. Shikamaru said Kakashi-sama used to stop by his home to talk to his dad." Ino shrugged. "I guess that's what you get when you're an elite ninja for so long. Either you only work with other elite ninja or everything is so top secret you can't talk about it. I guess that's why nobody likes him."

Sakura bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ino fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. "Sometimes I have to go to clan meetings and Kakashi-sama is there and it doesn't go over very well. It's mostly the old clan heads that have an issue with him because he's trying to be progressive and they want to stick to their old ways." Ino wrinkled her nose. "Kakashi-sama will say something that rubs them the wrong way, but he's not wrong so the clan heads can't argue. Tsunade-sama used to throw staplers at the clan heads to make them stop talking. Everyone used to complain about it, but they liked how she asserted her power. Kakashi-sama's more diplomatic, so he probably has to work twice as hard as the Godaime because they don't like him."

"Oh." Sakura thought about the growing stacks of paper piled in Kakashi's office and the late nights that were capped off by a trio of Kage Bunshin disappearing into smoke. She clenched her fist. "Who should I punch first?"

Ino shook her head. "You can't solve the problem that way, Sakura. But people like you, right? Maybe _you can_ do something."

* * *

Sakura gave a wave to Shizune as Kakashi muttered underneath his breath. "It's just an afternoon off, Kakashi. Shizune says you've been running yourself ragged and I go back to work in the hospital next week. The paperwork will still be there and that meeting you had is already rescheduled. We need to take advantage of the afternoon." She caught Kakashi's movement out of the corner of her eye. "Did you just flip off an Anbu agent?"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Sakura snorted. Now that they were dating, Sakura was beginning to learn some of Kakashi's more interesting quirks. Even though they had been friends, he had been holding a part of himself back. Then again, the people that he considered friends were a generation older. One of the most delightful discoveries was how funny he was, his humor light and slightly teasing. Sakura was rarely without a smile on her lips when he was around.

"Where are you taking us? Am I underdressed?" Kakashi asked as they made their way down the packed streets. The crowd parted slightly when they noticed Kakashi in their mist and Sakura took advantage of it by looping her arm in his to gently lead him in the direction she wanted. He tensed at physical contact before relaxing.

"It's primarily a ninja establishment," Sakura explained as she saw a vegetable vendor drop a cabbage on the floor as the couple passed by. Sakura resisted the urge to pump her fist in excitement. So far everything was going to plan.

"I feel like you're parading me around," Kakashi muttered as Ino gave a thumbs up from inside the Yamanaka Flower shop.

Sakura discreetly returned the gesture to Ino with her free hand. "I'm trying to make you look good. All you have to do is trust me." Sakura tugged him to the left, intent on taking the longest and busiest route to their destination. They arrived just in time; Sakura spotted Kotetsu and Izumo exiting the restaurant as they rounded the corner. The restaurant owner did a double take when Kakashi and Sakura entered the restaurant. He recovered admirably a moment later, as Sakura ushered Kakashi to a table within a reasonable distance of their target. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama and Sakura-chan."

The only other customer in the restaurant straightened at the greeting.

"Good afternoon, Hiroji-san. Kakashi-kun and I are just here for a light lunch. We'll both have the soup." Sakura ushered Kakashi to a table next to the woman.

"Maybe I don't want soup," Kakashi said in amusement as they took a seat.

"Yes, you do," Sakura replied. "You hate fried food and that's eighty percent of their menu. I brought you here because it's always quiet here during this time of day."

"Ah. I guess I want soup."

Sakura beamed at him before greeting the woman who was discreetly watching them from the nearby table. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Yamamoto."

"You're looking well, Sakura-chan. I heard you had returned to the village. I was quite surprised; I thought you were going be gone for years." Mrs Yamamoto's eyes flickered over to Kakashi. Sakura bit her tongue to keep from smiling.

"It turns out I couldn't stay away from the village for too long. There were some people I just missed too much." She left a very deliberate pause before turning to her partner. "Kakashi-kun, have you met Mrs. Yamamoto?"

Kakashi's face twitched at the suffix. "I can't say that I have had the pleasure."

"How does being the village leader suit you?" Mrs. Yamamoto asked in a casually disinterested tone.

Kakashi hummed as he considered the questions. "It's very challenging. The village is growing at a tremendous rate. Not only are shinobi settling down to have families, but a great many people have moved into Konoha because we have the strongest ninja in the world living here. With the population growth comes new challenges."

A young boy came out from the back as Kakashi spoke. The boys' face set in grim determination as carried out the bowls of soup. He kept his eyes glued to the tray as he placed them in front of Sakura and Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Genjiro-kun."

Genjiro lifted his head to stare at Kakashi, his eyes wide. "You know my name?"

"Of course," Kakashi replied. "It's very important for me to know how my shinobi are doing. I've noticed your taijutsu scores at The Academy have improved in the past month. You've must have put in a lot of hard work. I'm very proud of you."

Genjiro's mouth fell open and his face grew red. Sakura worried that the boy was going to explode because of Kakashi's compliment. Genjiro stuttered his thank you and then making his exit, his legs wobbling as he vanished into the back.

"The other Hokages didn't get weekly reports from the teachers like you do, Kakashi-kun. You would have less work if you didn't insist on them." Sakura snapped apart her chopsticks.

"Those reports are crucial to the future of our village, Sakura. I'm not going to compromise on my vision."

"Vision?" Mrs. Yamamoto turned her seat to a more comfortable position, so she could face Kakashi more easily.

Kakashi nodded, poking at his own food as he waited for the soup to cool. "We are entering an era of unprecedented peace. With it comes change, and I have to make certain we provide the best opportunities to our villagers. Right now most of our money is coming in from missions, but that wouldn't be the case in a few years' time."

Mrs. Yamamoto's eyebrows nearly flew off of her forehead. "Not missions? _How can that be possible_?"

Sakura took a sip of the broth in her bowl to hide her smile. Mrs. Yamamoto was from Tsunade's generation, and she was so used to the way things were that the idea was unfathomable. Konoha was specifically built to be a ninja village. How else was the village supposed to thrive without missions?

Fortunately, the expert was sitting in the very room.

Mrs. Yamamoto and Kakashi spoke about the topic for an entire hour. Sakura would make an occasional comment to distract Mrs. Yamamoto so Kakashi could sneak his food. The conversation ended because customers began to trickle in the restaurant once more. Kakashi and Sakura excused themselves and walked took another long walk, this time ending up at the top of Hokage Monument to play fetch with the ninken.

Kakashi flopped down on the grass while Sakura threw the balls as far as she could. The pack took off, all of them eager to be the first one to return. Sakura lay down next to Kakashi, her hand threading through his. She longed to press against his side, to breathe in the mix of the sweet-smelling grass and his scent. But they were in public, and he was still adjusting to her presence. Her soft touches were the ones that made Kakashi flinch the most.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Are you going to explain what this was about or do I have to guess?"

"Tsunade put me on a grueling rotation that had me treat every illness and injury when I became her apprentice," Sakura began, her eyes focused on a lazy cloud that was floating by. "But I also wanted her to show me how to fight and it was hard to do both. So I went to ask Mrs. Yamamoto for help. She spread the word that every shinobi with a minor illness or injury could come to see me directly. I no longer had to go all over the hospital looking for the right patients to practice my skills; they came to me. All that practice helped my chakra control, and soon Tsunade made time to her schedule to show me how to fight as well. By the time the Fourth War was over, I had treated almost every ninja in the village.

"Mrs Yamamoto is important to the village not because she's the head of a clan or because she is rich. She's just an old woman with lots of time on her hands and an ear for gossip. She's the woman you go to when you're a genin and you're trying to get your hone your skills to become a chunin. She's the one who puts in a good word to the kenjutsu expert, the jounin who happens to have the same affinity as you. A leaf doesn't fall in Kohoha without landing on someone who owes a favor to Mrs Yamamoto."

"Mrs Yamamoto really liked you." Sakura rubbed her thumb in circles on his hand. "And she is going to everyone she knows how smart you are and how hard you work. And she is going to brag to everyone that you knew her great-grandson by name and that you were proud of Genjiro's taijutsu."

Kakashi gave a soft laugh. "Great-grandson?"

"Yeah. I wish I could say I planned it, but the only thing I did was bring you into the room. Everything else was you." She tilted her head in his direction. "Everyone I've told about us has so many questions about you because they don't know you. I'm going to do my best to change that. And pretty soon everyone will love you like I do."

Kakashi breath hitched. "If you keep saying things like that maybe I'll try to elope with you too."

"Stop it." Sakura elbowed him in the stomach causing Kakashi to wheeze. "You're not allowed to say that. It's really embarrassing." She felt the heat rise to her face. "Besides, I'd probably say ' _yes_ ' to you."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're taking it slow."


	20. Chapter 20

**TWENTY**

 **COLD FEET**

* * *

The kitchen clock ticked the seconds by as Sakura and Kakashi stared at the list they had made. Kakashi cleared his throat at the three-minute mark. The noise served to knock Sakura out of her stupor.

"This is terrible!" Sakura scowled at the list. "Kakashi, what are we going to do?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, surprised by her reaction. "I don't see how this is a bad thing."

Sakura slammed her hand on the list and shoved it in Kakashi's face. The water sloshed out of his glass and onto his hand. He looked at the items Sakura was pointing at as he dried his hand on his pants. "Kakashi, supposed to be taking it slow! According to this, we practically have joint custody of the ninken!"

Sakura flung the page from her hand. The list lazily floated back and forth in the air, refusing to channel Sakura's anger. Impatient, she caught the list with her foot and stomped it the floor. The force caused something in the kitchen to clatter to the floor. "We're supposed to be taking it slow!"

Kakashi frowned. There was something off about this conversation that set off alarm bells, but he didn't know what to make of it yet. "It's just a suggestion, Sakura. If you want to rent your own apartment, you can." He shrugged. "I thought since you spend most of your nights here you could move in with me instead. But if you want your own space, you're welcome to it."

Sakura glared at him before stomping away, shutting herself in the bedroom. Kakashi blinked as he stared down the hallway to the closed door. A few muffled thumps sounded from behind it.

 _Oh._

They were having an argument.

That was… _unexpected_.

Kakashi sighed as he rose from his seat and walked to the kitchen. The clattering from earlier had been the clock; it had fallen from the wall and the batteries had popped out and onto the floor. He picked up reassembled the clock and adjusted the time by two minutes. The clock began to tick, the only sound in the apartment once more.

After returning the clock to its spot on the wall, Kakashi walked to his bedroom, knocking on the door twice. He heard nothing in response and cautiously opened the door. There was a large pile of blankets and pillows on the center of his bed; Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi smiled to himself as he flopped dramatically on the lump on his bed. The lump muttered a few curses as it wiggled from underneath him. Eventually, Sakura's head peaked out from the edge of the blanket in the vicinity of his armpit.

"Hello," said Kakashi. He rolled off the pile to join her underneath the blankets. He pulled her close, his hand slipping under the shirt to touch her bare skin. In the night, it was Sakura that rolled to his side, her face against his shoulder and her arm across his stomach. Sakura's gave her affection freely and often, and he basked under her touch. Only now did it occur to him how selfish he had been.

"The list upset you, I know that much. When I look at it, I see all the reasons why we get along. I see that we have the same goals for the future. I see that you're my friend and my partner, my teammate. And for some reason, it makes you upset. Please tell me why." He traced circles on her belly with his thumb as he waited.

"It's so easy to be with you." Even with his keen hearing, Kakashi could barely hear Sakura. "I knew that I… that we… that this relationship was serious for you. I ran into Mrs. Yamamoto at the market the other day and she asked me when we were going to get married. And I know we've talked about it. But seeing everything about our relationship on paper, in black and white, is more than I expected. We don't ever fight. What is going to happen if we get married and then we have a disagreement, but then it's too late?"

Kakashi mulled over the thought. "Are you saying… ah… our first argument is how we don't have enough arguments?" He winced as Sakura kicked his shin with her heel.

"Don't say it like that. It sounds stupid." She wriggled in his arms and he loosened his hold on her so she could turn to face him. "I'm worried. We're talking about what we might do years from now. But people break up all the time, and you… what happens if you end up regretting me? Us?"

Kakashi frowned. "I don't see how that's possible."

"But it happens." Sakura raised a hand to tug at his shirt. "People break up all the time."

"I know." Kakashi thought back to all of his failed relationships, and how he had been the root cause of all of them. Relationships required efforts from both parties and his gestures had been half-hearted at best. "It does happen. But right now, I'm happy to be with you." A thought occurred to him that made him slightly nauseous. "Are you … are you unhappy?"

"I am happy!" Sakura replied hastily. "I just spent so many years waiting for Sasuke. I had expectations of our relationship. Naruto and I worked so hard to bring Sasuke back. I thought I would marry him. I had it all planned out. We would buy a house on the edge of town. I would change the clan symbol on my outfit to his. And then I would have his child when I was twenty. But none of that happened and I'm with you. Our relationship isn't about expectations. We have conversations and that so much…" Sakura's voice cracked, and he rubbed his hand against her back as she struggled to regain her control. "The conversations make it real like it never was with Sasuke."

Sakura puffed her cheeks. "I didn't think I would be talking about these things so soon with you. We've only been dating for a month, but we're already talking about children and what we're going to do when you retire. I just keep waiting for something bad to happen between us."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "So what you're saying is that we've been dating for a month and you have cold feet?"

"Yes." Sakura pouted. "You're fourteen years older than me. We had lunch the other day with Kurenai-sensei and I felt so out of place and a little weird. You lived a lifetime and I wasn't even born yet. I never thought I would… that I would have anything in common with you. I thought I knew exactly what to expect and everything is turning out different than I thought it would be."

 _Ah._

It was strange how much he had in common with Sakura.

"Every morning, for half of my life, I would stare at Uchiha Obito's name on the monument," Kakashi began. Sakura's mouth parted in surprise. Kakashi chose to stare at a spot just above her ear, the attention making him uncomfortable. "I would stand there for hours and think of how I failed my teammates, of how unworthy I was of his Sharingan, and how better off the world might be if I had died instead. Almost twenty years later, I find out that he lived, and he was one of the people that orchestrated the Fourth War. I modeled my entire life under Obito's words, and his ninja way, when he lost faith in it a long time ago."

The thought still filled Kakashi with despair, to think that he had been such a terrible friend that Obito hadn't considered coming back, instead choosing to do his part in destroying the village and everyone in it. Ultimately, Obito had changed, leaving this world as Kakashi's friend. Still, the penance Kakashi paid every morning had been for naught. No more Sharingan, no more penance, and no more purpose. He had been off-kilter until he became Hokage, where the endless paperwork helped fill that hollow feeling of his worthlessness.

"My father died when I was eight and ever since then I was alone. And I've never lived… I never thought of my future. My life was… I was meant to be a tool for the use of the Hokage, and my life was never my own. I lived because I promised Obito to see the future; I lived because of the Sharingan. After the war, I had no reason to live."

"That's not… No! Kakashi!" Sakura's grip on his arm became painful, and he pried at her fingers to break her grip. "How can you say that?" Tears filled Sakura's eyes and she began to sob into his chest, her cries muffled against his shirt. Kakashi held her, his fingers threading through her hair as she trembled in his arms.

"Sakura. Sakura, I'm fine. What I'm trying to say is that I understand you. When you live your entire life for someone or something, it's terrifying to have it taken away. Honestly, I'm still struggling with it. That's why I could never regret you. Most of my career was based on how very good I was at killing people. You're a medic, a healer, and you're so much more important to the world than I am. All I want to do is support you."

A lump formed in Kakashi's throat and he found himself unable to continue. Instead, he waited for Sakura, afraid that his words had caused her pain rather than reassuring her like he meant. Eventually, she pulled away from him, her face red and eyes puffy.

"I'm sorry," She brushed at the hair that had stuck to her face, damp with her tears. "I know you don't like crying."

"You're fine." Kakashi tugged down his mask to give her a kiss, pressing against her forehead, once again marveling how in tune she was with him. "My eyes have been dry for a long time. I think you do the crying for the both of us."

Sakura gave him a watery smile before frowning. She smacked Kakashi on the shoulder, causing it to fall asleep instantly. "Stop saying you're not important. You say things like that all the time. _You're important to me_."

"Ah." The lump in Kakashi's throat returned and he rolled on his back so he could breathe easier.

"I don't want my own apartment. I like eating here, and sleeping here, and you." Sakura scooted to his side and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good. I want you here." Kakashi rotated his right shoulder, trying to get the circulation flowing again. "I think if we're honest with each other, we'll be just fine."

"Honesty?" Sakura laughed. "I think I can do that."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is the last one.** As always, you can find me on my tumblr: itslulu42


	21. Chapter 21

**TWENTY-ONE**

 **SENSEI**

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago…._

"Did you see her?"

"Yes," said Tenzo as he adjusted Kakashi's arm which was over his shoulder. "I think everyone saw her, sempai."

"I need a woman like that. She was so strong. None of the cilivians can do that. _Cilvians_. Non-ninja."

"Civilians," Tenzo corrected as he half-carried Kakashi down the road. "I don't know why you torment yourself with those relationships. You don't have anything in common with them."

"Mm… they don't know me. I can't disappoint them if they don't know me." Kakashi grimaced. "All I want is a woman that can crush twenty— _no_ — _ **fifty**_ watermelons between her legs and doesn't know me and lives in Konoha."

Tenzo noticed that at some point, Kakashi had stopped trying to walk at all. Tenzo was carrying Kakashi's full weight as the man's feet drag along the street. "Does that woman even exist?"

"No. I'm too fucking famous," Kakashi grunted as he extracted his arm from Yamato's grip, stumbling over to the building to lean on it. "Fuck, I think I drank too much."

"I would agree." It was a rare occasion that Kakashi wore unless if it was the aftermath of a grueling battle. He watched Kakashi lean against the wall before giving up and sliding down to the floor. Tenzo joined him, placing his elbows on his knees as he waited for Kakashi to get a grip on herself. Finally, Tenzo couldn't take the silence anymore. "You're too hard on yourself, sempai."

Kakashi made a miserable noise but didn't say anything in reply. Tenzo didn't bother asking either. He had known Kakashi long enough by this time to know there were certain anniversaries that involved heavy drinking. Kakashi didn't share the reason and Tenzo didn't ask.

That's just how things were.

* * *

 _Four Years Ago…_

Yamato nodded in thanks as the server brought another drink to his table. The restaurant was quickly becoming one of his favorite places to eat after a long mission. It was always busy and for good reason. The food was excellent, the service was prompt, and there was always a familiar face. Maybe he should move to an apartment on this side of town.

Yamato's thoughts were interrupted by a giggle.

"Spill it, Forehead! What's the deal with Baldie?"

Yamato recognized the voice behind him, although he couldn't quite place it. He focused his chakra so he could hear the conversation better.

"Hound visited the other day when I was training with Tsunade-sama. He didn't get in the middle of our training; he just landed on the edge of training grounds. Out of nowhere, Tsunade-sama turns her attention away from me and throws a tree at him. He leaped into the air and used a lightning jutsu to destroy it."

Yamato smiled as he realized Sakura was talking about Kakashi. His former ANBU Captain had returned from Suna when everyone had written him off as dead. Yamato had met Kakashi outside of the Hokage's office before his mission a week ago. The only thing that had changed about Kakashi was his lack of hair; he had to shave it off in Suna so he wouldn't be so recognizable.

"I've never seen such an intense spar before. It was so cool."

"That's crazy! Did Hound make Tsunade-sama mad?"

"No. I think she was testing his skill. Or maybe she wanted to teach me something."

"Well, did you learn anything?"

Yamato turned from his seat, deciding it would be an excellent time to make his presence known. He might not be able to share much about Kakashi or his identity, but she should at least know that Hound was as loyal as they come.

Sakura giggled. "I learned he has a cute butt."

Yamato's greeting died his throat.

Sakura turned red as she noticed Yamato. "Sensei? What? Did you hear?"

"I hope you have a nice day, Sakura-chan." Yamato threw some money on the table and left the restaurant, leaving his half-eaten meal behind. He was going to have to find a new restaurant to frequent.

* * *

 _Present day…_

Iruka raised his arm as he gave a toast to Naruto and Hinata. Yamato raised his cup with the rest of the crowd. It was hard to believe that Naruto was married and that Yamato was able to aid to the young man's growth.

"You must be very proud of him."

Yamato turned his head to see Kurenai standing at his shoulder. "I am. Thank you so much for your guidance. I don't think I would have been a proper jonin-sensei without your wisdom." Kurenai laughed. "Everyone could see you were completely lost. It's the least I could do with a team like yours."

"And where's Asuma?"

"He took Mirai home since it was past her bedtime; I think I'll stay out for another hour before joining them. We tried to find a babysitter, but everyone we trust with Mirai is here. Pretty soon our students are going to have children of their own."

Yamato chuckled in his glass.

"Speaking of which..." Kurenai looked at a spot somewhere behind Yamato. He turned his head slightly to see Kakashi and Sakura standing side-by-side as they spoke to Hinata. "How did you manage to pull that off? Even if I recognized the potential between the two of them, I don't think I would ever have mentioned it. Kakashi always completely shut down any time I ever mentioned anyone he should date. Then he would spend weeks avoiding me."

Yamato cleared his throat and gave a nervous smile. "Ah, well, I guess the timing was right. He can't run away if he's Hokage."

Kurenai gave a sly smile. "I suppose your right. Good evening, Kakashi-sama."

"Kurenai, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me that? Please, drop the 'sama.'"

"I could, but it's more fun to see you squirm when I say it." Kurenai crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Why aren't you dancing? Do you think it's wise to let Neji have the honors?"

Kakashi snorted. "Don't worry. I'm certain if they get a little too cozy one of my Anbu guards will break them up."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking and that you're not using a team of highly-trained assassins to watch over your life."

"It's a long story." Kakashi gave Yamato a suspicious look. It took every ounce of Yamato's training to not react.

 _Did he know?_

"Is there any chance that we'll be attending your wedding soon? The two of you look cute together."

Kakashi stern gaze melted away into embarrassment. "Ah... Ah... No. Not for a few years at least. Sakura has only left the village a handful of times and none of the experiences were pleasant. I've been on so many missions and they've taken me all over the world. I've shared a few stories and she'll get this look on her face. Longing, maybe?" Kakashi hummed as he looked out into the crowd. Neji and Sakura were dancing the mambo.

"Sakura would probably say 'yes' if I asked her today. And then she would feel obligated to stay in the village. If she wants to go on a mission at that takes place during a dance competition, she should have the chance to do so without feeling guilty."

Sakura and Neji gave a bow to their audience as the song ended. The crowd was parted enough that Yamato could see Kankuro drinking out of an enormous fruit cocktail.

"And what about you?" Kurenai inquired mildly. "You're a mess. Are you sure you can handle it when your girlfriend's away?"

Yamato laughed as Kakashi scowled in her direction. When given the opportunity to voice her thoughts, few were as ruthless as Kurenai.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I trust that Sakura will come back to me. She did the first time around, after all."

Kurenai shook her head in disbelief. " _Kakashi of the Sharingan_ is in love. I'd tell Asuma about this, but I don't think he'll believe me. I'm glad you've finally found some happiness, Kakashi."

Yamato saw Sakura headed in their direction and cleared his throat. "It's been nice catching up with the two of you, but I see someone I need to speak to." He liked the idea of Kakashi and Sakura together in the abstract sense. However, witnessing any affection between the two of them with his own eyeballs always left Yamato feeling a little uncomfortable. It would probably take him a few years before he would be used to it.

He just knew them too well, he supposed.

Yamato headed off the far end of the celebration towards a large tree with a wide canopy. Kankuro was waiting there, leaning against the tree as juggled wedding favors.

"Did you bring it?" Yamato asked.

Kankuro stopped juggling and reached into his pocket. "Yeah. I took a look at the contents. It was definitely not what I was expecting."

Yamato began to sweat. "I'm sorry, you had to witness that. We tried to make certain none of it left the village."

"You're lucky that it landed with Gaara and not with the Raikage. Gaara wants to preserve Kakashi's reputation as much ask anyone." He grimaced. "That's really bad poetry."

Yamato opened the scroll to look at the contents. Konoha already had a clean, unblemished copy in their archives. He burned the scroll, destroying the last evidence of their heartbroken Rokudaime.

"Thank you so much. Again, I'm sorry about. Next drink is on me to help you forget."

Kankuro snorted. "Yeah, I think I'm going to need like five." He held out his hand and waited as Yamato counted out the money. "Thanks." He clapped Yamato on the shoulder as he returned to the party.

Yamato sighed as he took a look at his watch. Anko's shift at gate duty had just finished ten minutes ago. Panther and Otter were dressed in civilian clothing and mingling with the rest of the party. If Kakashi and Sakura did anything else ridiculous, those two agents were more than qualified to handle the fallout.

Humming to himself, Yamato left the party and walked to Anko's home.

* * *

 _Six months later…_

Kakashi jolted as the office door slammed open. Turning from his chair, he noticed one of the hinges had shattered. "Sakura! How many doors are you planning on destroying?"

Sakura ignored the question, waving the ANBU mask in her hand. "I was looking in the closet for that scroll you mentioned earlier and I found this! Is this yours? _Were you Hound_?"

Kakashi stared at Sakura in confusion. "Yes. I thought you knew I was in ANBU."

"Yes, but I didn't know you were Hound! I thought Hound was bald!" Sakura huffed as she threw her hands in the air. "Dammit, Yamato-sensei!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go. The end (sort of) of Ninja Dorks Flailing at Interpersonal Relations. I left the series open-ended because as some readers pointed out, it could pretty much go on for a ton more chapters. But I have other stories I want to write, so I have to end it some time. Bringing the series to a close with Yamato's POV seemed like the right thing to do. Shout out to Hiei's Cute Girl who pretty much guessed my ending when she pointed out Yamato's disappearance.

Sakura and Kakashi are the cutest and dorkiest couple in Konoha. 3


End file.
